Kingdom Titans
by The Unknown Alias
Summary: Sequel to TTatTYD. Couple of years have passed and now a new challenge arises. A blunder has brought the immense destruction of the 4th wall, and a terrible parody only BB can fix. Features Brain, me, and songs in later chapters. Slight KH crossover.
1. The Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I don't own absolutely anything in any manner whatsoever.

Kingdom Titans

Chapter 1  
Awakening

_This takes place a couple years after Teen Titans and the Thousand Year Door which means they already went through season 5 and the Tokyo movie.

* * *

_

Beast Boy seems to be drifting down into dark waters, as his voice echoes in his mind.

'I've been having, these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real, or not? … And why does this sound so familiar?'

BB seems to be falling faster, until he opens his eyes. He's standing knee deep in the ocean surrounding Titans Tower. But his face contorts into surprise and then to anger as he sees who's in front of him. The Brain. He runs to him in anger ready to attack.

**You're kidding me, to many things lately.  
****You're all I need, oh o, you smiled at me, and said:**

BB suddenly stops in surprise as the water from beneath him is drawn out into a large wave behind Brain. In a flash he is gone, just before the wave crashes and sweeps BB off of his feet. He looks ahead after spinning to see the Brain again, and so BB turns into a green swordfish, but couldn't fight the current and was swept away.

**Don't get me wrong, I love you.  
****But does that mean I have to meet, your father?  
****When we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said "No,  
****I don't think, life is quite that simple.**

BB submerges to the surface as a human. He sputtered some water out of his mouth and looked around looking for Brain. He turns to see the other Titans on the shore of the Tower Island waving for his attention. BB smiles, forgetting already about Brain, and swims onto shore to his friends who enjoyed the moment in their own way. That was of course until Starfire saw something in the sky and pointed to it. They followed her gaze and were amazed at what they saw.

**When you walk away,  
****You don't hear me say  
**"**Please, oh baby, don't go".  
****Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  
****It's hard to let it go.  
****Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on.  
****Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all.  
****Nothing's like before.**

Across the evening sky were blue shooting stars, but caught all their attention was not a comet, but a person falling from the sky. It was Beast Boy himself. Our BB was so shocked at this that he didn't notice the water spreading beneath his feet until he fell backwards into the water. The other Titans saw this and all reached to grab him, but he was already under the surface that was like a glass floor for the others. BB silently noted to himself that for that brief moment he see up the girls' clothes for a moment before he shook the idea from his head. Now he falling through the air before the area flashed around him in a big light.

**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on.  
****Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all.  
****Nothing's like before.**

Thus this brings Beast Boy back to where we began. Falling into dark abyss like waters. BB struggled for a moment before he realized that he was still breathing air. His falling slows until his feet land on what appears to be black sand-like ground. He looks out into the never-ending black abyss surrounding him. He takes one step forward and a light flashes. Doves appear to awake and fly off by a ripple effect of the step. A lone feather from a bird landed on his nose so he blows it off.

He looks down to see the leaving birds revealed some kind of glass stained floor. The image was a perfect life like picture of he and the Titans. He could've sworn this seemed familiar. Not the picture, but this whole thing… dreams… thing. That's when the disembodied voice spoke. Yay for disembodied voices! They shall rule the world!

_"So much to do, so little time."_

Beast Boy looked around in shock at this voice.

_"Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?"_

BB continued to look around. "Ah, dude? Are you the voice the guys use for movie trailers?"

_"…Ah… no."_

"Oh. Okay. … Are you Sean Connery?"

_"No! Why does everyone think I'm Sean Connery? Does anybody even know who he is? How do you even know who he is?"_

Beast Boy just rapidly and suspiciously shifts his eyes in every way. "Uh, no reason."

_"Ugh. Nonetheless, power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."_

By then, three pedestals arose near BB. One was a gleaming sword with a yellow hilt. On the hilt was a red circle and in that was what seemed like a black PDA. The next to appear was a black shield with red outline and a red Alpha symbol in the middle. And finally the last was to arise, but it caught BB off guard when he saw it. It was a green staff with yellow ends, and at the top of the ends was the large jewel of this scepter. But what was odd was what it was shaped like. It was a crystal blue, and the absolute perfect replica of the head of Chuck Norris. … Yes Chuck Norris.

BB's eyebrow raised. "Uh… dude? What's with the guy's head?"

_"Well you see when this story was made, it was designed to have as little Disney references as possible. So he decided to do the head of Chuck Norris since he couldn't come up with anything else."_

"Uh, who's 'he'? And what story?"

If the disembodied voice were physical, he would've sweatdropped at his slight blunder.

"_You heard nothing!"_ he shouted as the pedestals sank into the glass floor. Now you know the saying of never throwing stones in a glass home? The same applies to a glass floor. The only footing BB had fell apart piece by piece and soon he was falling and screaming. Then his brain kicked in.

"Wait a minute, duh! I'll just change into a bird!"

He focused on doing just that. It wasn't anything new, it was the same as ever with his powers. It's what actually happened that is to be mentioned here. Instead of a hawk like BB wanted, he changed into a giraffe! When the now giraffe Beast Boy noticed this, he screamed (as best to his ability as a giraffe,) until he arrived on another glass floor. He transformed back into human as he moaned in pain.

He looked around at his new destination to see that not much had changed. The only difference was the new floor image. Now it seemed to be just Beast Boy from the side as the glass him was crouching and looking out at something. But behind the glass BB in an almost spirit like manner was the Beast matching his pose. BB looked up into the empty void again.

"Hey! Sean!" he shouted to the voice, "Why aren't my powers working?"

"_So you can learn how to truly fight here. And stop calling me Sean" _the voice answered.

Suddenly a light glowed in BB's right hand. The light dimmed and BB sweatdropped. Now in his hand was the Chuck Norris staff. Yay Chuck Norris! He swung it a couple of times to get the feel of it. He guessed it was mainly used to cast magic, but it could also suffice as a club.

_"You have now gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. Now, there will be times you will have to fight like this. Always keep your light burning strong."_

Soon little shadow figures started to appear on the floor and arise. These are known as Shadows. And if you don't know what these are, then you probably have arrived to this story by pure accident. About five appeared as BB stood surprised and scared as he steadied the staff in his hand. He decided to call the voice (not known as Sean)'s bluff and change into a hawk again. But true to the voice's word, it didn't work. Now we got one scared puppy BB staring into the five pairs of creepy yellow eyes of the humanoid yet bug like creatures as their antennae's twitched. 

BB turned again into human with an intense look as he held the staff in his hand. There was a standoff and not a creature moved. Ironically enough western music played for a moment as tumbleweed rolled past between the ends. Then a Shadow leaped to attack. BB then swung the staff in instinct and hit the bug away like a baseball. The Shadow fell to the floor where it was destroyed into a black mist. The other Shadows saw this and stared in amazement. That was all the cover BB needed to slam the rest of them till they became no more. He laughed a bit before doing a little victory dance. He didn't even see the shadow Shadow appearing behind him.

"_Look out!"_ the voice alerted. BB looked back. The Shadow leaped and scratched him on the shoulder. He grabbed it for a moment in pain as about ten more appeared. BB decided not to waste a moment as he leaped forward and clobbered them all. He turned after his attack to see that there were about two Shadows left. They sunk into the ground and they spread like a dark veil. BB gasped in fright as the darkness pooled around his feet.

"Uh, dude? Sean? I think I liked the breaking glass thing more than -!"

That was all he could say before the darkness dragged him down. BB screamed and scrambled on the new glass floor that he was brought to, still thinking he surrounded by the unnatural darkness. He opened his eyes to see that it wasn't so. He got up to see the new floor.

Just like the two before, they were stained glass. But this image was unlike any other. And the sight of it alone was enough to make him smile. It was an exact replica of the photo they took at the end of their adventure in Rougeport. There were the Titans, standing on the single dock of the harbor. With were all their friends from the adventure. Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, Admiral Bobbery, the elusive thief Ms. Mowz, Mario, Princess Peach, Professor Frankly, Vivian, and even the Hive trio of Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo (who had accidentally got caught up in the ride.).

But there was one final person that BB would never forget. It was just a newborn baby Yoshi, green in color with orange pants and those red spike things that he slicked into a Mohawk fashion. His full name was Beast Boy Jr., but everyone just called him Junior. The day he was born with the help of BB, they became the perfect father and son. BB traced his gloved hand over the image. He wondered what he was doing right now. As he arose, the voice chose to speak again.

_"During your battles your path was evaluated. Your adventure begins and sunset. Thought the trail is dark and rough, a bright future awaits you. But don't be afraid. The day you open the door is both far off and very near. But either way the shadows won't wait."_

As if on cue, more Shadows appeared from the ground. BB readied the staff again since this was beginning to become routine. Every time one would leap for an attack, he'd just dodge, knock it away or volley it like a tennis ball. He wasn't even fazed by the time he slain them all. Except for the Chuck Norris head. That's still creepy.

He looks to the side where stain glass stairs appear. He could already tell that this was going to become climatic. He cautiously went up the stairs until he stopped in the middle. What was he doing? He didn't even hear where these steps are leading him. He turned ready to go down, and miraculously caught his foot before it went down. The steps that he already took were no longer there. They probably disappeared one after the other behind him. Seeing how there's no other choice he turned back around and continued back up the stairs.

He arrived at another floor with a new image. But this one confused him the most. Instead of an intricate design involving something he knows about, it was a design of multiple creatures that made for a path to what looked like a throne. He looks up a bit to see a ray of light and starts to walk to it.

"_Be careful,"_ the voice warns, _"the closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

BB's eyebrow comes up in confusion. He turns around to see that his shadow had greatly stretched from BB being so close to the light. But then the impossible happened. His shadow arose and transformed! It grew to at least three times his size. Long strands of what could be described as hair seemed to wrap around the head so that only the same yellow eyes could be seen. Not to mention that in the chest and the end reaching down to the joints of its stubby legs was complete hole in the shape of a heart. This monster is known as Darkside.

Well this alone was enough to send BB screaming and run off. That is of course until he nearly falls over the edge of the crystal floor. He turns around to see the beast ready for attack.

"_But don't be afraid," _the voice reassures. _"And don't forget…"_

"… Don't forget what?" BB shouted to the air as he clenched the staff in his hand. He looked up at the monster towering before him. "Don't be afraid. Right. Just what is he thinking?"

The beast made the first move by gathering some kind of energy around its right fist. It swung back and threw it into the ground. BB leapt up and away so as to avoid the punch and resulting shock wave. He then rushes towards the hand that had stayed still on the floor. He began to whack it like crazy hoping to finish it off quickly. But soon the hand drew back.

The creature then got on its knees, gathering the same energy into the hole. Then he released three shots of the dark energy. BB saw this and readied the staff for oncoming shots. As soon as they came close enough, he swatted them away causing each to disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

Darkside slowly got up, drawing energy into his hand as he did so. Darkside threw the punch, but instead of it just landing on the floor, it sunk into the floor causing some kind of pool of darkness to form around the fist. And from that pool, Shadows started to arise. BB knew that this couldn't last long for him. He decided to take a drastic measure. He jumped onto Darkside's hand as it was raised form the ground.

Hanging from the thing's fist, the Shadows below could only watch as the little changeling started to scale the black behemoth. Darkside repeatedly tried to reach the little green pest. Beast Boy however continued to scurry about on his head by its hairs, occasionally striking the beast. Soon the monster was beginning to stagger, and BB saw this. He swung down with the staff's pointed end and stabbed it into the thing's eye. BB then leaped off after that.

The beast howled in what could be assumed as a scream of pain. It started sink into a pool of darkness that began to blanket the floor. And since BB had leaped off without the staff, (HOW DARE HE ABANDON CHUCK NORRIS!) he could do nothing in his defense. He stepped back till he was back on the edge. The darkness started to drag a panicking Beast Boy into the darkness as the voice spoke again.

_"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget, you'll be the one to balance the shadows and lights."_

It was the last thing BB heard before he was dragged into the shadows and his vision became obscured.

BB wakes up screaming. Now this would be understandable considering the recent event, but since he was again on the top bunk of his bead, his scream soon was followed a sharp yelp of pain. He looked down to his digital clock that was flashing 7:48 in bright red light. He sighed and leapt down to the floor. He turned to window and threw open the window. He looks at the perfect view of Jump City. Everything seemed right, but then why did he feel like something real bad was about to happen? He sighed again as he looked up to the sky. But then his eyes shot wide. Right there, in plain view of anyone to see, was the stars on the perfect blue and bright sky. Now that's something you don't see everyday. Knowing that all the others would be awake by now, he ran off to the kitchen to see if the others already noticed.

The game has begun.

* * *

_When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!  
__From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans!  
__When there's evil on the attack,  
__You can rest assured they got your back.  
__Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans go!_

_With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!  
__Never met a villain that they like. Teen Titans!  
__They got the bad guys on the run.  
__They'll never stop till the job gets done.  
__Cause when the world is losing all control, Teen Titans go!_

_1 2 3 4 Go! Teen Titans!

* * *

_

**Author's note!**

Hello everyone! How are ya doing? So, yeah, not the best or original beginning, but rest assured! You see it starts similar to a parody, but then it snowballs out of control! And don't go asking about Chuck Norris or Sean Connery. If you don't know them, I won't tell you. Now I must warn you, at times there will be songs, random jokes, and an appearance of my beta tester Koran Toa of Sound. You see he's a good friend of mine and he was a great help. The least I could do was put him in my story. But don't worry for he won't play too big a part. Though his OC's will make common appearances. Finally, before you all hunt me down and exorcist me, **I will restart Teen Titans and the Thousand Year Door after I'm done with this story!** Besides, you won't need to know too much for this. See ya!

The Unknown Alias' status: signed out.

'To start press any key. Where's the any key?'


	2. Jump City

Hallo! Unknown Alias is back in cyberspace! Sorry everyone, but lately I've been having severe cases of laziness and Strong Bad E-mail obsessions. Yay for leotards! (And DNA evidence!) Anyways, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

_Now loading the save file from memory card #1. Please do not turn off the power or remove the memory card or Dualshock controller._

Kingdom Titans

Chapter 2  
Jump City

We begin with an outside shot of Titans Tower as the Titans theme overture plays. The red siren flashes with each new letter appearing as the light dims. Once complete, a final flash wipes it all away.

**World name: Jump City**

The scene fades and comes back in at the tower's common room. (That's what I call the room with the kitchen, couch and window sized television.) Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven are gathered around the keyboard looking up to the screen as Robin handled the controls. The entrance behind them opens up as BB scrambles in.

"Dudes! You're not gonna believe this!"

"If it's about the stars in the sky, we already know," Robin replied slightly turning his head to see him. "That's what we're trying to find out right now. But we can't do much without any leads. What's everybody going to be doing?"

"I'll be checking science records to see if there's anything that could be causing this," Cyborg reported.

"I will try to contact my father to see if there is anything within the Tameran archives related to this," Starfire added.

"I'll look through my books to see if this is a spiritual matter," Raven spoke.

"And I'll check my comic books!" BB shouted happily. "I think it's an alien doomsday device, but it could just be a mad scientist." And with that, BB began to bound away.

"Ah, Beast Boy," Robin began, but they were all interrupted by the emergency siren. Robin immediately turned back to the keyboard. "Our search will have to wait. We've got multiple attacks from black monsters all over town."

BB's ears perked at this. The creatures he fought in his dream were black. But this was just a coincidence, right?

"Since they're all over town we'll have to split up. Cyborg, take the north end. Starfire, take the south. Raven; take the East End, and Beast Boy, take the west. I'll take the outskirts and make sure to keep in contact with each other. Titans, GO!"

And with the usual battle cry shouted, the Titans vacated the room posthaste. That's when the mysterious figure dropped the invisibility.

The figure sighed to itself. "Ah. I'm too late. It's already begun. Ohh, this is just so bad! I can only hope that this works out right."

Suddenly, small pools of darkness formed and Shadows crawled out, their beady yellow eyes observing the figure. They decided to disregard him as they turned to the refrigerator in the room. On the door now was the yellow outline of a keyhole. The Shadows rushed to it and dived in. The figure sighed again.

"Looks like I have no part to play here. I best send my message. Good luck Beast Boy."

With that, the figure flickered out of existence as he teleported to a new world. Let's go there now, shall we?

* * *

'Here we go' from Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix plays as we arrive to our next scene. It's the outside entrance to the room on the tallest tower in a formerly infamous place known as Hooktail Castle. But our focus isn't on the castle itself, but the little figure coming up to the entrance. It was a little green Yoshi with orange pants and red spikes for hair done into a Mohawk. Behold Beast Boy Jr. 

Junior's life honestly was going terrific. Though, he always had a few sad moments. It's been about two years since he last saw his dad. Two years since the attack of the Shadow Queen. Two years since his birth. Two years since he helped save the world. But it already seemed so long ago.

His life still went along without a hitch though. He still stood proud as the champion of the Glitz Pit. No matter what the underdog that threatened his record, they were quickly stomped down (quite literally in all cases). And he even had hit it off with Vivian thanks to BB's advice. You'd never think BB would be quite the ladies man, but the advice was right on the money. Of course they won't even think of going any further until Junior reached 18. Once he was, those bells will ring at once.

Vivian herself was doing fine. Whenever she couldn't be with Junior at Glitzville, she'd stay at their home in Twilight Town. While at Twilight Town though, she'd work on all kinds of recipes once she picked up a liking for cooking. Quite often she'd make all levels of profit, even thought the prices could've been that of a soup kitchen if they went any lower. Although she had these profits, it was quite often a hassle to make the food. This was why she was grateful for Goombella's help whenever she'd drop by.

Speaking of Goombella, she'd been doing terrific as well. The archeologist goomba had been doing better than ever at the University of Goomba. In fact she was expecting to receive her master's degree in archeology in the upcoming school year. Of course she'd still work with professor Frankly at Rougeport. But she still takes time to relax. In fact, she saw Madame Flurrie's most recent play again.

Madame Flurrie is said to be a spirit of the wind. But her friends know that she's in fact one of the best actresses of the age. After their adventure, Flurrie went to make a play on the adventures, calling it Paper Mario. She still lives in her home in the Boggly Woods though, still taking care of the Punies. But they occasionally get visits from Flurrie's unofficial rival for love, Ms. Mowz.

Ms. Mowz is a thief. That's the point blank way to describe her. All throughout the adventure they'd run into her as she did what she did best: steal anything of particular value, in particularly badges. But soon another run in led her to join their group as a member, seeing this as a chance for profit. And after she collects her spoils, she'd put them up on sale in her badge shop in Rougeport. Surprisingly, her best customer would be another friend: Admiral Bobbery.

Dear old Bobbery is the very definition of a seaman. A bob-omb of great fortitude, he's the very best navigator on a ship that you would ever know. After the adventure, he went sailing on the seas again, but on a ship with an infamous ghost pirate, Captain Cortez. But often he stops for a vacation over at their friend Koops's hometown, Petalburg.

Speaking of Koops, he's another great friend of theirs. A cowardly Koopa, but a marvelous friend. Always willing to protect that he hold's dear, he lives at the small town nestled in the Petal Meadows. He is currently mayor of the town, and is even engaged with the love of his life, Koopie Koo.

But none of them had ever expected to be woven in such a great friendship just because of a green changeling from another world. When BB got himself landed at Rougeport, he had met Goombella and Mario before they began a life changing adventure to save the world from a demon of shadows. But they still would never forget the venture. Every year since, the crew would join together in a place that the adventure took place in to celebrate and hope that one-day that they would meet their friends from another world again.

But Junior here was beginning to regret coming this year. When he arrived Goombella met him with a request.

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

"And just why do I have to carry this stuff up to Hooktail's room?" Junior asked. His vision slightly shifted to the left in town square where a cart was full of all kinds of tools that he didn't want to know about. Apparently Goombella wanted him to take this stuff up to Hooktail's room in the castle for her. She wanted to use some time to inspect the room for Hooktail's disappearance that was supposedly impossible.

"Because you're the only one strong enough to do this on your own," Goombella answered as she fiddled with her pith helmet a bit. "Besides, you're not doing anything right now, so why not give you something to do?"

"But I might have to stay here to help something when it comes up," he protested.

"Listen," she said with an irritated face, "do you want me to get Vivian here to tell her about those comics Beast Boy gave you?"

That was all she could say before she was coughing from the kicked up dust from Junior as he ran away, cart rattling behind him. She rubbed the dust from her eyes as she smiled. It always paid to have a piece of blackmail on hand.

* * *

Junior panted as he pulled the cart up the final step to the door. He leaned against the door as he caught his breath. How his dad was able to climb to this and live, he'll never know. He shoved the door open with a heave and walked into the room. The room could only be described with two words: empty and bare. A huge room, but there was no opening for any form of dragon to come and go. 

Junior sighed and turned to grab the cart when he stopped. In front of him was a figure in a monk style robe, his face veiled in shadows. He simply raised his arm to reveal a pale human hand. In it was an envelope. The figure handed it to the confused Yoshi. The figure then turned and seemed to flicker out of existence.

Junior just blinked in confusion. He opened the envelope in his hands pulling out three things. One was just a single piece of paper. The other two seemed to be some kind of charms. One was a flask, the other was some kind of silver lion head. He pawned the lion charm in his head once he found it. His ears then perked up when he heard a mysterious voice call out to him.

"_Lionheart."_

'Lionheart'? What does that mean? His eyes then widened as the lion charm shined in his hand. When the light died down, the charm was replaced with something else. His hand was grasping a silver handle with regal covers on each side to serve as a hand guard. The handle itself went to two more feet or so, with the same lion head on one side of the pole. Finally, at the bottom of the handle was a chain, and connected to it was the same charm. The entire sword-club thing was silver in color and nothing else.

Junior's widened eyes shifted focus from the weapon to the letter itself. His eyes read through the letter, getting wider with each new fact absorbed. Soon, he couldn't handle anymore. He slowly slipped the note and the flask charm into his pocket and turned to the entrance. He then ran straightforward with his hands in the air as he screamed. But he forgot that he left the cart at the entrance and ran straight into it.

He shook his head a bit as he got back up. He then noticed that the cart was teetering at the edge of the steps. Soon it tipped all the way and the whole thing crashed down the stairs, with multiple sounds indicating the breaking of multiple expensive items inside. He trembled as the noise came to a stop. But a new sound had risen. And it was Goombella.

"**JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNIOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Yep. He was so dead.

* * *

Junior was running like a constipated rabbit as he was coming out of the pipe to Hooktail's Castle. He scrambled to Petalburg, trying to look for Koops. He stopped near the town's main entrance gate. Nearby was Koops, sleeping on his shell. 

"Koops!" Junior shouted, "Koops! You gotta' wake up! This is big! Real big!"

Koops just snored slightly at his efforts.

Junior sighed. "I'm sorry Koops, but you leave me no choice." He then takes some kind of stance with his right hand stretched up to the sky as he muttered to himself.

"Okay, remember what Vivian taught you. Separate the energy… negative at the bottom, positive at the top… send the negative rushing up to the positive and…"

What he didn't notice at that point was that the Lionheart suddenly appeared in his hand.

"**THUNDER!"**

And just like that, a bolt of lightning rushed from the weapon, up into the sky and came crashing down to Koops. Junior glared at the Lionheart as Koops was shocked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Koops scrambled to get his senses when he noticed Junior.

"Junior, did you really have to do that? And what's with that silver… thing?"

"Koops, now's not the time for questions! Now what I'm about to tell you is super secret, so you can't tell anyone, got it?"

Meanwhile Koops was looking over Junior's shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "Koopie Koo?"

"No!" Junior shouted, obviously not seeing what was happening. "Not even Koopie Koo!"

"Vivian?" Koops continued.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO! **Especially not Vivian! She'd kill me if she found this out!"

"If I found what out?" a stern and feminine voice asked.

"Oh no," Junior whispered to himself, "my luck can't be that bad, can it?"

Alas, to his misfortune, behind him stood Koopie Koo and Vivian, the former with her gloved hands on her hips and a glare in her hair covered eyes. But the effect was definitely sensed by dear old Junior as he chuckled in nervousness.

* * *

Beast Boy sighed to himself as he landed on a roof and turned back from hawk to human. He's searched the entire West Side and found nothing. Not a single creature reported to have appeared and attacked. He swung his feet over the roof edge as he looked out. Something was definitely wrong. This was almost the two-year anniversary since his adventures with Mario, so why not have something bad happen now? 

After the entire escapade, the entity known as Parsnep had wiped the Titans' and Hive's memories save for Beast Boy. (Raven too, but she wasn't to share that anytime soon.) BB began to wonder if this would have anything to do with the adventure.

He sighed again as he hung his head. He looked out to the nearby shoreline, when something was reflecting the sunlight into his eyes. He shielded them a bit as his vision focused. But when they did, they widened. Before him, in the same contraption as when last seen, was the Brain; seemingly facing away to the Tower.

BB's thoughts ran a mile a minute. Such thoughts are included here: _The Brain? He's alive? How'd he escape? Wasn't he frozen in France? Why is he here? Is he behind the attacks? Is he why I had the dream? Did I leave the curling iron on? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?_

After many moments of thinking and eye twitching, he got his mind back straight. He then leaped from rooftop to rooftop until he arrived behind Brain.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it Beast Boy?" the Brain greeted in the same monotonous mechanical voice.

"Brain!" BB shouted, "Why are you here? How did you escape?"

"I actually have you to thank for that green one. Your act of freezing me has opened countless possibilities. It is amazing how such an unfortunate event can lead to something so great."

"What are you talking about?" BB persisted, his temper boiling. "Why are you here?"

"If you must insist," Brain replied turning to 'face' him. "I have come here to see this world, like so many others before it, collapse into darkness."

"What?" BB asked surprised. "'Collapse into darkness'? What are you talking about?"

"If you must know, then return to your home. For it shall be there, that this entire world shall fall as my reawakened power shall increase. Farewell, Beast Boy."

With that said, the strangest thing had happened. Some form of black energy rose, like fire, with Brain disappearing in it. Beast Boy could only stare at where Brain once was, before readjusting his vision to the tower. He turned into a hawk, and flew off. But what he didn't know that that would be the last time in a long time that he would go to the tower at all.

* * *

Back in Petalburg, the open letter was laying on the table in Koops's house with Junior, Koops, Koopie Koo and Vivian nearby talking. This is how it was written. 

_Dear Junior,_

_If you are reading this letter, then that means that my fears came to realization and have been carried out. Unless you've been living under a rock for the last couple of weeks, you would've noticed by now that the stars are shining in the daylight sky. Now believe me, this is not normal by any means necessary. I'm afraid that things are about to fall apart faster than a tower of cards. Included with this letter are two charms. The lion one is yours, and the flask is for Koops. These produce effective weapons that you alone can use. Once you get them, come to the nearest 'save point' and present this letter. You'll be taken to a room with a ship-like machine waiting for you. Get in, and take off. You'll then be taken to a world known as Agnostos Central. Once there, find a guy known as Sonic the Hedgehog or one of his friends. They'll explain things to an extent. While you're there, find another guy with a giant key for a weapon. That kid and key will be the only true hope left for the future. Now hurry or we'll all die!  
__P.S. If you must give an excuse, tell them that you must go to Isle Defino to become Jews or something._

_Signed, The Unknown Alias_

At the bottom of the letter, there was the telltale brand of the Alpha mark in green ink.

"What kind of trouble do you think he is talking about?" Vivian asked worriedly.

"Wait, hold on!" Junior shouted in disbelief. "You don't actually believe this, do you?"

"I kinda find it hard not to believe," Koopie Koo said. "After all, this guy was right with those charms after all."

Junior sighed as he looked at these weapons. There was of course his Lionheart, but Koops's was more complex. It had some kind of weird skull at the top of the handle with the blade being some red 'thing' with three accessory-style spikes and some Japanese writing on it. According to the voice that only Koops heard, it was called the Guardian Soul.

"Yeah," Junior agreed, "but we don't know this guy or if we should even believe him. Why should we go?"

"Junior," Koops insisted, "what would Beast Boy do?"

Junior stopped for a moment to ponder this. He closed his eyes as he thought all this out. He then opened them with a look of determination.

"We go."

The girls smiled and nodded their heads. "We'll make sure to cover you as much as we can," Vivian promised.

Junior nodded his head as he approached the door. "Well, we're off!"

Junior looked at them before opening the door. Vivian smiled as she nodded her head. Koopie Koo did the same beside her. Koops also did the same with a noticeable sweatdrop on his forehead. Junior only grabbed his sweater collar and dragged him along. "You're coming too!"

Koops and Junior arrived at the 'save point' near a familiar pipe that led to the Rougeport sewers. Junior then held the letter up high, causing a flash to erupt. When the light died down, they were in some kind of hanger and before them were an orange block-style ship. On the side was a label that read 'Update Mk 4'.

They hopped in with Junior at the driver's seat and reached the steering wheel. They stayed like that for a minute.

"………Junior?" Koops finally spoke. "Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"Be quiet," he curtly replied. "I'm trying to figure that out now."

Junior looked over the control panel and slightly sweatdropped. There were so many different buttons and levers that had absolutely no labels or signs of use on them. His trembling hand reached over to a promising looking green button and pressed it. The result was definitely not expected though. A disco ball lowered from the ceiling and 'Disco Inferno' started to play.

Junior pressed the button, bringing the stuff back. He then pulled a purple lever and the wall in front of them opened to show a passage meant for the ship. At least they were getting somewhere.

"Ah, Junior?" Koops spoke, "If you don't mind, could I-"

"Yes, I do mind!" Junior interrupted. "Now let me do this! I can do this!"

He then turned a yellow knob, and the air conditioning started to blow at unnatural speeds. Junior turned it back, a small level of frost on his nose. He flipped a brown switch nearby, only to have a giant television screen lower, playing countless music videos from You Tube. He set it back and cranked a beige knob, which then activated the air bags straight into Junior, knocking back to back wall of the ship.

"Ah Junior?" Koops spoke again. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Anything," Junior moaned desperately.

"Why don't we just press the big red button off to the side that says 'launch'?"

Junior looked to where Koops was pointing and sweatdropped again. It was large red button, the size of a refrigerator, flashing with the word 'launch' blaringly on it. Junior didn't make a sound as he pressed the button and got back to his seat. They could hear the ship's engines blare to life as any restraints were released. Looks like this was going to go off without a hitch after all. I better fix that!

A red arrow at the supposed exit appeared, pointing down. They could only raise an eyebrow before the ship fell down a different passage as they turned upside down. They screamed all they way as they gripped each other in fright with their eyes tearing. Their free fall finally ended as they left their world and the ship went forward through the space stream towards its preprogrammed destination: Agnostos Central.

* * *

Beast Boy panted as he landed at the Tower Island. He tried to get contact with any of the others, but to no avail. Not that the status of the town got any better during this time. The sky had turned dark as night; the Shadows were crawling everywhere. Beast Boy quickly ran into the tower, only to find it empty. Yes, empty. Despite the Shadows he desperately dodged all throughout the island, there was not a sign of them in the tower. 

He walked into the common room, looking everywhere that he could. Not even a sign that anything was touched since they left. He then noticed something odd. On the refrigerator door, was the glowing yellow outline of a keyhole. He slowly walked to it in wonder.

"What is this?" he asked to himself.

"The only remaining thing keeping this world from falling into darkness. Only now, it's broken beyond repair," a new voice announced.

BB turned in surprise to see the same mysterious robed figure, his voice similar to that of a pre-teen boy.

"Too many Heartless have dived into it. Now this world is goin' bye-bye."

"What do you mean?" BB asked with slight anger. "How can we stop this?"

"We cant," the figure replied simply. "However, that doesn't mean you can't prevent this from happening to other worlds."

The figure came forward and placed a charm into BB's hand. It was the 'T' symbol for the Titans. The charm then glowed to become the all too familiar silver key with a gold handle, the charm hanging from a chain on the end.

"The Kingdom Key," the figure clarified. "Use this to save the other worlds. I'll explain the rest later." The figure then flickered once again out of existence.

"Whoa, wait!" BB shouted too late. "How do I use this?"

But before he couldn't get an answer, darkness erupted from the keyhole, knocking him out.

* * *

BB slowly opened his eyes, wincing in pain. In his hand was the Kingdom Key. But he was shocked at the place that he must fight. It has just barely a chunk of land. No other way to describe it. Above him was a ball of massive dark energy with a glowing red core. And guess what came crawling out? That's right, Darkside again. And at the sight of him alone, BB moaned. 

"Duuuuuuuude! I have to fight this thing again?"

He got his answer once Darkside landed a punch onto the ground, BB getting hurt by the resulting shockwave. BB sighed and tried to transform into monkey to climb to the face again, only for nothing to happen. Figures that this would just be made harder. He got into position as the battle begun.

Thankfully for Beast Boy, Darkside's tactics hadn't changed. There would always be the punch, the punch that summoned Shadows, or the energy shots. However, he did have one new trick up his sleeve. He seemed to charge the energy again, but instead of shooting forward, it shot up into the sphere above them. Then multiple, much larger bursts of energy rained down from the sky.

BB's eye seemed to twitch as he began to run. Shot after shot fell behind him, till one got smart and aimed to the front of BB. He ran off to the side to dodge, only to catch him before teetering over the edge into never-ending darkness and abyss. BB shot forward to Darkside, knocking aside the occasional Shadow or energy burst.

Before him keeled Darkside, about to shoot another energy shot. Just as it shot, something seemed to come alive in Beast Boy.

_Initiate 'Leap Frog' and 'Faceplant' reaction commands!_

BB leaped at the energy shot, using the weapon beneath him. Using the momentum, he propelled himself forward, the blade of the key pointing and piercing right in the middle of Darkside's face. The monster howled in pain as the key disappeared and reappeared into BB's hand.

The monster seemed to finally dissipate into back dust and smoke as it was sucked into the sphere above. BB looked up in shock as the wind seemed to pick up more so than before. The sphere seemed to be trying to suck him in! BB could only grab onto the edge of the land. But alas, he lost his grip and was sucked in.

This war has yet to begin.

* * *

Date of Update: 3/19/2007

"We need to activate the doomsday device! Get the leotard!"


	3. Agnostos Central

Wow. That was quick. Well, anyways, let's get started!

_Now loading the save file from memory card #1. Please don't touch the power button or remove the memory card or Dualshock controller._

Kingdom Titans

Chapter 3  
Agnostos Central

* * *

Our scene opens in a big field, a large building in the style of a studio parked in the distance. On the other end of the field is a river with a bridge, and just beyond that is a large town. A figure stands on the studio, looking at the town.

The figure was a boy, about 15 or so. He had natural curly hair, but with any side hair trimmed, it looked similar to a mushroom. He had gray-blue eyes and a small mole right above his left lip with a cut right down his lower lip. He wore green colored cargo camo pants with a matching T-shirt. Around his neck hung three nails in the style of a cross. His shoes were simply white street shoes. All of it was topped off with a familiar silver ring with the Alpha and Omega sign intertwined with each other. This is the Unknown Alias.

He sighed to himself as he looked on at the town in the distance. Suddenly a weird 'meh' sounded behind him. He turned to see two familiar figures. One was a weird white midget with a bowler cap and a blue shirt that read 'homsar' on it. The other was a weird… yellow… well, we don't know what he actually is. He's just known as The Cheat.

"So," Alias greeted, "I take it you want to do another song?"

"Meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh" The Cheat replied.

"Iiiiiii'll make another siiilon" Homsar added with his usual brand of randomness.

"Well what're we waitin' for then?" Alias asked happily as he went to another corner of the roof.

Sitting there were three things: a drum set and two guitars. Alias picked up one as The Cheat picked up a smaller one and Homsar stood behind the drums, his drumsticks at the ready.

"All right?" Alias started, "Here we go!"

_Homsar:_

_WaaaaAAAAAAaa, waaaaAAAAAAaa  
__WaaaaAAAAAAaa, waaaaAAAAAAaa._

As the beats to the music sound out, an Alpha and Omega sign seem to be punched onto the screen. The Omega then flips down, turns 90 degrees counterclockwise, then flips to the right to make the symbols look like an 'A' and a 'C'. The rest of then fade in before they all fade out.

**World name: Agnostos Central**

_Alias:_

_Way on down on the south end of the space stream  
__Guitar's jammin', that's when we're hip.  
__Straight up to the top of the worlds,  
__Thank heaven I was born a hard workin' man.  
__California, to Florida,  
__Here in my city, got one or two good friends  
__Ready to hit the road._

Apparently Alias was singing his own version of 'Me and My Gang' by Rascal Flats. The words weren't right at all, but it was being sung well.

_It's a brother and a sister kinda thing,  
__Raise up your hands if you all want to hang with  
__Me and my gang.  
__We live, to ride. We ride, to live.  
__A-me and my gang.  
__Jump on that train, grab a hold of them reigns.  
__We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang!  
__Me and my gang.  
__We got gypsies, freaks, nerds and geeks.  
__High class guys in this low class town.  
__Need a home since theirs are gone.  
__Midget named Homsar jammin' on my front lawn._

_Homasr:_

_Weeeeeeeerrr in barrrrstoooollls.  
__Wide open throttle, drown water bottle,  
__It's all for one and won too tree._

_Alias:_

_It's a brother and a sister kinda thang,  
__Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
__Me and my gang.  
__We live, to ride. We ride to live.  
__A-me and my gang.  
__Jump on that train, grab a hold of them reigns.  
__We're rock this thang, cock this thang!  
__Me and my gang!  
__Na na, nanananana, na na nana na.  
__Na na, nanananana,  
__Na na, nanananana, na na nana na.  
__Na na, nanananana.  
__It's a brother and a sister kinda thang,  
__Raise up your hands if you all wana hang with,  
__Me and my gang.  
__We live, to ride. We ride, to live.  
__A-me and my gang.  
__Jump on that train, grab a hold of them reigns.  
__Gonna rock this thang, cock this thang!  
__Na na, nanananana, na na nana na.  
__Na na, nanananana,  
__Na na, nanananana, na na nana na.  
__Na na, nanananana,_

After that, the music drew up to a great climax and ended. Alias was smiling to himself as they stopped. Music always seemed to brighten his mood.

"Alright guys, same time tomorrow! See ya!" Alias said as they set their instruments down.

"Meh meh meh meh meh meh!" The Cheat spoke before he left.

"See ya laater J.K. Rowwwleeerrr!" Homsar howled as he followed suit.

Alias sweatdropped a bit at the last remark. Sure, he was a hopeful author, and Homsar could not say one thing of sense with anything, but to be called that? That was going a bit too far for his tastes. He sighed as he looked back over the fields. He then looked to the sky with a grim smile. A star had gone out. And that means Beast Boy has arrived. He had best get on over to town.

He was just about to leave when he noticed something odd. It was a small black speck on the field. He conjured a pair of binoculars and focused on the speck. At once his breath caught. It was a Shadow. An actual Heartless. But those shouldn't be here! And yet they are. But that could only mean…

Alias dismissed the binoculars as more and more specks started to appear. BB will have to wait. He then removed his ring from his finger and tossed over the edge. He then leaped off of the building, catching the ring in his hand. Then a light appeared in his hand, and a certain weapon appeared. It was the style of a purple fountain pen with the ring itself as the charm. This is the 'Sword of the Writer'.

He landed in the fields and began to rush to the still appearing Heartless. And thus, the plot thickens.

* * *

Junior and Koops arrive in the main district of the town. Before them stood two main buildings. One was a tower with what seemed to be some kind of clock shining bright for all to see. But on the middle of the clock's faces' was the same Alpha sign. Junior went forward not even a step before Koops placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"What?" asked a little bit impatient Junior.

Koops only pointed to the night sky (which weirdly enough was still bright like day). "A star's going out."

Junior looked up and indeed, a star flashed brightly before fading. He doesn't even know what's going on, but he could tell it wasn't anything good. "C'mon. Let's get going." And with that Junior pressed onward.

"Uh, Junior?" Koops called, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go ahead and find that 'key' that the letter mentioned," he called back.

"But shouldn't we go find this Sonic guy first? You know, like the letter suggested?"

"Ah, I'm not trusting this 'Alias' guy yet. If you want to look for him, go ahead. In the meantime, I'm going to look for the key."

Koops sighed. There was no stopping Junior when he gets started on something, just like Beast Boy. He ran a bit to catch up and followed Junior through a door. Meanwhile at that moment, our hero was waking up in a nearby alley.

"Ooh," BB moaned, rubbing his head as he woke up. "What a dream."

His eyes instantly shot open as he recalled the previous events. The dream, Brain's return, that giant key, fighting a giant black monster **twice**… Yep. It hit him.

"This isn't a dream!" He walked out of the alley to see the town he was and was amazed.

"Where am I?"

BB settled his eyes on a nearby store. The sign said T's accessory shop. Only two foxtails made up the 'T'. He decided that there would be as good a place as any to get information. He just entered and went to the person at the counter. But what shocked him was that the person was actually an orange fox with two swaying tails with white gloves, red shoes, blue eyes and only was about three fourths BB's height. The figure turned around noticing BB.

"Oh! Hello there! I don't think I've seen you before. You must be new around here, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Guess I am," BB answered. "My name's Beast Boy. And uh… you wouldn't happen to know where we are, do you?"

"Well of course I know. We're in Agnostos Central. My name's Tails by the way."

"Hey Tails. So, Agnostos Central? Where's Jump City?"

"What do you mean? I think you best start from the beginning."

"Well…."

_One explanation later…_

"So Agnostos Central is actually a whole other world?" BB asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Tails said with pride. "The founder of this town created it as a home for those who lost their world. Although they always come by pure luck, it's still a great town to be in the meantime."

"Hmm… guess this means I better go look for my friends," BB mumbled.

"Well, good luck I guess. Who knows? Chances are they also got sent here. Good luck!"

BB smiled back as thanks before leaving the shop.

* * *

BB opened the door, leading him to the third district. Or, according to Tails, was called the housing district. Apparently the town has been separated into four districts. There was the main district (where he just came from), this housing district, the shopping district, and finally the ruined district that was abandoned due to poor construction.

BB at once stopped though when a girl fell back before him. Darkness seemed to cloak her as a red heart lifted from it and went off to the side to be sucked into the darkness. (Thankfully it was just a Mary-sue so it was no one important.) BB was shocked enough, but then subconsciously summoned the Kingdom Key as Shadows rose around him.

"It's those things from my dream!" he gasped as he began to parry and counterattack the creatures in battle. But unbeknownst to him, someone was watching.

* * *

BB panted as he ran back to the main district. He had just went through both the housing and the shopping district (where he thankfully found a vegetarian restaurant so he won't have to worry about changing his diet anytime soon.), but there were Shadows everywhere. No open space was safe so he had to get back to Tails quickly.

Unfortunately, more Shadows appeared before BB ready to fight. BB only sighed as he started to fight back. Once he made sure that the last one was slain, he went back to the shop, Tails still at the counter.

"WHAT?" Tails screamed after BB told his story. "You mean Heartless are here? In Agnostos Central? But that's impossible!"

"Hey, wait!" BB interrupted, "What are Heartless?"

"No time for that!" Tails answered. "Listen, you need to get back to the housing district and take shelter in the Hinata Inn. The owner there is a friend of ours. The Heartless won't go in there for some reason so it's the perfect hiding spot. In the meantime, I've gotta call some help. Now go!"

BB didn't need to be told twice, so he left posthaste. Tails then turned and reached for the phone before something caught his eye. A familiar guy had approached BB, obviously asking for that key weapon.

'_Oh, Knuckles!'_ Tails thought. _'What are you doing now? If you want Beast Boy's keyblade, you're out of luck. He's new at it, but I can tell that he's still more than a match for you.'_

He decided that there was nothing he could do, so he pulled up a chair with a Sprite in the cup holder and watched the show.

When BB just came out of the shop, an unfamiliar voice approached him.

"The Heartless will keep coming out of nowhere at you as long as you wield that keyblade kid."

BB turned to the voice and was surprised at who said it. The figure was about Tails's height, red fur, purple eyes, red shoes, and white gloves with spikes at the knuckles, a white crescent patch on his chest, and dreadlocks tied from extra head hair. This is Knuckles.

"But why?" Knuckles asked to himself as he eyed BB. "Why would the most important keyblade of all be wielded by a kid?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" BB asked back angrily.

"It's nothing you should be worried about" Knuckles answered with his eyes narrowed. He reached a hand out in a 'give it here' fashion. "Now, let's see that keyblade."

"What?" BB asked in retaliation as he took a fighting stance, the Kingdom Key in hand. "There's no way you're getting this!"

"Hmp. Alright, if that's how it's gonna be," he spoke, rotating his arm a bit as he got in his own fighting stance.

(Play 'Unknown by M.E.' from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle to help visualization.)

Both parties stared each other down as their battle begun. Knuckles then leaped forward with fists swinging. BB quickly dodged every hit if not deflecting it with the keyblade. BB leaped back as the barrage stopped. Knuckles however leaped off onto the surrounding wall for their battle, climbing it with his knuckles. He leaped off, gliding above BB who stood with his mouth agape in surprise. Knuckles then dive bombed to crush him in a drill like move. Weirdly enough, the same feeling lunged in BB's chest.

_Initiate 'Counterdrill' reaction command!_

BB suddenly jumped and kicked off of the attacking Knuckles and landing on the wall. He then pointed the keyblade at Knuckles as he leaped off of the wall, jabbing sharply into Knuckles's back.

BB backed off as Knuckles got back up clutching his back. The animal hybrid then faced BB with an animalistic look of anger in his eye. It was on now! Knuckles ran forward swinging an inescapable frenzy of punches that would've put BB down for the count if this hadn't happen.

_Initiate 'Dance' and 'Frenzy' reaction commands!_

With every seeming 'inescapable' punch thrown, BB had dodged it with inhuman speed. Then the second part came into play as BB released a similar style of swings of the keyblade, each one landing on their mark. It was finished with BB's final massive swing, knocking Knuckles into the store wall.

BB chuckled, out of breath as he saw Knuckles slowly get up. "Hah hah, now you're gonna… gonna…"

He could say no more as he fainted from exhaustion. Knuckles slowly got up and walked to him as a new figure came up from behind.

"Well well!" the happy voice spoke. "I was just gonna jump in and stop the fight, but he actually won! Looks like you're slipping Knuckles."

"Oh, shut up Sonic!" Knuckles shouted back. He turned his vision back on the green kid before them. "Still, it looks like things are a lot worse than we thought. And with Heartless in the city, it's no longer safe. We have to get to safety and wait for Alias's word."

* * *

Alias panted as he slain the last Heartless in sight. There were so many so soon, he was completely worn out. He looked at the town. If there were so many Heartless here, he could only guess how many were in town. And with only four keybladers max in there, it can only be chaos. He stepped forward to go, when even more Heartless arose. Only difference was that now they were mini-Darksides with blue claymore style weapons. Oh great. These things were no more than a pain for him. He sighed as held the Sword of Writers at the ready.

* * *

Junior and Koops walked on, now walking through the housing district for the seventeenth time.

"Man," Koops whispered, "not a person in sight, nothing! It's really starting to scare me."

"Bah!" Junior scoffed proudly. "I'm not scared at all!"

A dainty, gloved hand tapped his shoulder, causing Junior's eyes to shoot wide.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he leapt into Koops's arms like Scooby with Shaggy.

Before them stood a small, young rabbit with light orange fur, brown eyes, two big and floppy ears, an orange dress with a blue ribbon and small red shoes. Floating near her was some kind of cute blue creature with yellow hands, feet and hair on the top back of the head with a small ball floating right above the hair. All was done with cute brown eyes and a red bow tie. This is Cream the rabbit and her pet chao Cheese.

"Excuse me," she said in a young and polite voice, "but were you two sent here by Mr. Alias?"

* * *

"Hey green dude, wake up!" a loud voice called, dragging BB from his sleep.

BB's eyes slowly started to focus as he saw who woke him. It was a blue hedgehog with blue fur, green eyes, white gloves and red shoes. This is Sonic the hedgehog.

"Okay newbie," Sonic said once he got BB's attention. "Keyblade fighting 101. Those black things that have been chasing you around town are known as Heartless. They go after any heart they can get. But they're trying to get your heart so much because you're a keyblade wielder."

However, BB was still mentally waking up. "Mommy, the blueberry is talking to me again."

Sonic sweatdropped as BB started to fully come around. "Hey Knuckie, I think you overdid it a little."

"For the last time Sonic, my name is Knuckles," he said irately as he stood in the corner.

BB then noticed the Kingdom Key laying against the wall next to Knuckles. "A keyblade? That's what it's called?"

"Yeah," Sonic answered. "You see, we had to get it out of your grasp to hide from the Heartless a bit. That's the best way for a keyblade wielder to hide his heart, even though it won't work for long."

"And you're sure they won't track you by your keyblade Sonic?" Knuckles muttered under his breath before lifting the Kingdom Key. "Still, I can't believe that this kid is the chosen one. I guess beggars can't be choosers."

At this, the keyblade disappeared from Knuckles's hands in a flash of light and reappeared in BB's. "I'll just ignore that for now," he muttered. "Now how about you tell me what's going on?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cream was talking to Junior and Koops in the room right next to them.

"Well, you know now that there are more worlds than just yours and this town, right?"

"Well we know now," Junior said. "But shouldn't this kinda thing be kept secret?"

"It has Mr. Junior, because they were separated. Until now. It all began when the Heartless first showed up in other worlds."

* * *

"Those black monsters, right?" BB clarified.

"Yes," Knuckles said solemnly. "They are creatures created from a heart when it becomes overpowered by the darkness, be it by force or voluntarily. There is darkness in every heart, and it's that which attracts the Heartless."

"And leads us to our main man, Alias!" Sonic added.

* * *

"You mean the guy who sent us the letter?" Koops asked.

"Yes," Cream said with a nod. "He is studying the Heartless right now. Ever since they showed up, he created this world. That way people could have a place to live in when they overtake their worlds. In the meantime, he studies the Heartless to see if there's a way that anyone can beat them instead of just those with keyblades."

"So that's why he called us over?" Junior asked in anger. "Just to do some pest control?"

"No!" she answered. "Lately Mr. Alias discovered something really bad was going to happen. So he mailed you since you two were the ones to protect the most important keyblade of all. The Kingdom Key."

* * *

"You mean this thing?" BB asked, raising his keyblade.

"Exactly!" Sonic said. "The keyblades are the only things that can harm, much less destroy a Heartless. But that keyblade is the one to end the Heartless forever! And that's why the Heartless will come after ya' no matter what!"

"Ohh, dudes! I didn't want this!" BB moaned.

"Sorry kid," Sonic said, "but with every world, there's a keyblader. And it's always chosen by the keyblade itself."

"So in other words, tough luck." Knuckles said.

"So, how'd this happen?" BB asked. "I mean, I was just getting back home and-! Hey, wait a minute! What happened to my home? My tower, Jump City?"

"Sorry kid, but we'll never know," Sonic said sympathetically.

"Well, anyways," Knuckles spoke, "we've done our part. Now let's get him with the other two-"

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted.

They both turned and saw a weird small human like Heartless with red claws, a silver helmet, topped with a red feather, a head inside similar to a Shadow's and a symbol on its chest of a black heart with a red 'X' and spikes coming from it. This is a Soldier Heartless.

"Knuckles," Sonic shouted, "get Cream and find Keitaro and the others. Beast Boy, you're with me."

Knuckles at once ran at the door. At the other side, Junior was about to open it to find out what the ruckus was about, when Knuckles came through and squashed him behind the door. He ran off to another door with Cream not far behind. "Mr. Knuckles!"

Koops closed the open door, revealing a flat Junior, flat pressed against the wall.

* * *

The Soldier leaped through the window, with Sonic and BB not far behind. While this happened, Sonic summoned his keyblade. It had a familiar ring for a handle, the stem of the weapon being gold, and a green gem for the blade with the pointed end connecting it to the pole. The gem was also the charm for the weapon. This is the 'Key of Chaos'.

"Beast Boy, I handle these small fry. You try and find the big boss!"

BB only nodded as he ran off.

* * *

The door flew open as BB entered the ruined district. Before him was a vast empty lot with the ruins of buildings that would've been. BB walked cautiously as he inspected the area. Meanwhile above his head, Junior and Koops were on the roof of the only finished building surrounded by the Soldiers.

"Wow," Koops said with his 'Guardian Soul' at the ready. "So these are the Heartless."

"Ah, they don't look so tough," Junior said as he reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a small black pellet. "Besides, this the ultimate chance to test the smokescreen pellet!"

"Ah, Junior? Wasn't that the thing that destroyed your base-"

"BONZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He threw the pellet to the ground, but like so many times before, it had too much gunpowder. The resulting explosion blew them up into the sky, destroying the building behind them. Their screams as they came down were heard by BB, who looked up before being squashed. Once they stopped seeing stars, they noticed the Kingdom Key before them.

"The Key!" they both shouted. That's when the trio noticed each other.

"DAD!" "JUNIOR!" "HEARTLESS!"

They looked around them as an invisible wall rose, and countless Soldiers surrounded them. Their keyblades at the ready, they charged. They were quickly disposed of with BB's power, Koops's counters and Junior's fire. Once they were all wiped out, BB swept up Junior in a hug.

"Junior, it's so great to see you again! Wow, you've been growing! Eating your tofu?"

"Hahaha! Of course dad! Man, it's been so long, do you know how much I missed you?"

"Listen guys, it's great to see Beast Boy again, but we can't celebrate too soon!"

They looked at where Koops was pointing to see six pieces of armor falling from the sky and levitating to form some kind of living armor. There were two gauntlets, two feet, a torso and a helmet; the torso having the Heartless symbol. This, is the Guard Armor.

"Just like old times, huh?" BB asked with the Kingdom Key at the ready.

"Just stand back and see how much I've grown!" Junior spoke.

The armor stomped towards them, its hands spinning around the body like a tornado. Koops quickly leaped in and countered the hands, forcing them to stop. The legs then detached, trying to stomp on them. Junior then rushed in and countered the feet, forcing them to retreat. Then all four body parts came for a frenzy of attacks.

_Initiate 'Evade' and 'Counter' reaction commands!_

BB leaped forward, jumping from one limb to another, going straight for the torso. The limbs turned to chase him when BB dodged into the torso. The limbs collided with the torso, causing to be thrust into the air with BB striking each limb once before falling down safely. The body fell to the ground as Junior and Koops assaulted the limbs, eventually causing all the pieces to be blown.

The torso then rose again with the head closely attached. It rose high into the air spinning, aiming directly for BB. It then rushed to him at unnatural speed.

_Initiate 'Tornado Counter' reaction command!_

BB rapidly spun the keyblade like a fan, fending off the torso until a shot of energy was released and struck straight through the torso. The torso began to shake rapidly, and then… it stopped. It fell to the ground with the head falling clean off. And from the torso, a large heart was released and floated into the sky. And just like that, the torso disappeared.

* * *

"So, you guys were looking for me, and didn't even know it?" BB asked after they each told their tale.

"Well of course!" said a familiar voice. They turned to see Sonic and Knuckles behind them having just arrived. "We meant to tell ya! Alias got these guys to come as your partners so you go to other worlds searching for clues!"

"Then what's to argue?" Junior yelled happily jumping up onto BB's shoulders. "You're gonna be coming with us on the ship Alias gave us!"

"If he can figure out how to work it," Koops said with a snicker.

"Hey, shut up. Alright? I was able to figure it out. I even found the manual," Junior said with a huff.

"Manual?" BB asked. "But nobody reads the manual!"

"Either way," Knuckles interrupted, "you best go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Hmm…" BB said sadly. "Alright, if you say so."

"But you can't come along looking like that dad!" Junior spoke.

"He's right you know," Koops agreed. "Where's the smiling, funny Beast Boy we made friends with?"

BB thought for a moment before bowing his low enough for even Junior not to see. He then rose up with the weirdest, most disturbing smile you'd ever imagine. Junior's and Koops's eyes twitched as they tried to keep in their laughter. But they failed. BB smiled for real at this. At least he could still make others laugh.

"Well," BB said at last, "It looks like the old trio is back again!"

They all smiled as they all placed their hands in.

"Beast Boy Jr."

"Koops."

"Beast Boy."

"**All for one, and one for all!"

* * *

**

Meanwhile, their image was being displayed before a small collection of people.

"Well well well," a strong and commanding male voice sounded. "That brat actually took down that Heartless. I'm impressed."

"Bah!" a loud male voice sounded. "I am not impressed. That strength came from the beast human's weapon. He's just as feeble an earth monkey as any other!"

"Then why don't we turn the gaki into a Heartless?" a demonic voice called next. "That'll settle things quickly enough."

"Not to mention the turtle and dinosaur are his friends and they all had fought against the darkness before and succeeded," sounded a young suave male voice. "Though I can't deny, the all look feeble."

"Sensors indicate that the accuser is no better than the accused subject," said a mechanical voice.

"What was that?!?" the accuser said angrily.

"That is enough," a familiar voice spoke as the Brain rolled forth from the shadows. "My adversary Beast Boy is not to be underestimated, nor his friends. After all, they have been chosen by keyblades. Will they slay the darkness, or will they become its pawns? Either way, they can become quite useful."

* * *

Beast Boy, Junior and Koops stood in the center of the main district. With a final nod to Sonic, Knuckles and Cream, they vanished within a burst of light. And guess who just happen to enter the town just they left? Yup, Alias.

He pants as he leans against the wall. "Let me guess, I missed them?"

They simply nodded.

"OHHHHHHH, SWEAR WORD!" he screamed with a stomp of the foot. And just like that, he turned and started to leave.

"Hey Alias," Sonic called, "where ya goin?"

"To other worlds. I have business to do. But listen, when they come back, send them immediately to Koran! Let him explain things to them."

"But Mr. Alias," Cream called, "we already explained."

Alias turned and they all shivered at the cold glare he was now giving them. "You **will** send them to Koran."

That was all he said before he too disappeared in a burst of light.

* * *

Date of Update: 3/23/2007

**AN: **In answer to Lumine's question, no. You see, Brain isn't even Xenanort. So there won't be a Xemnas. I mean after all, the one's who are even close to being them won't be showing up anytime soon. But keep reading!

"Your total is $9.17. Sever your leg please sir."


	4. Peach Creek

_Now loading from the save file from memory card #1… Please don't touch the power/reset button, the memory card or the dualshock controller._

Kingdom Titans

Chapter 4  
Peach Creek

* * *

Star date: Feb-brew-rary 709th: Lunchtime. A mission has ended in success. Jr. and Koops have met up with Beast Boy with the keyblade, and even finished off the rest of the recent heartless infestation. As of now, they had already taken off to other worlds before I could get to them. Since I know that I won't be present when they come back to Agnostos Central, I have arranged things with the Sonic crew to have them meet up with Koran when they get back. As for the trio at the moment, they're traveling in the gummi ship I gave them: the Update Mk 4. As for my current status, I am visiting the other worlds and even making some stops in interspace to collect parts of the currently broken 4th wall for experimentation and just because I was bored. Koran is currently making final preparations in his self-made world for his extended absence from there and should arrive in town long before BB will return. As for BB himself, since he's new, I will have to send an old friend to watch over him. He's been fighting the heartless for years, so I'm not worried. And now my ramen is finished cooking, and it must be eaten. 

-The Unknown Alias

_Now pulling up music file…  
Now playing 'She Hates Me' by Puddle of Mud  
_

* * *

The Update Mk 4's training room…

* * *

"Now remember what I just taught you dad, focus the raw energy, bring it into the keyblade, and shoot it out like a gun with the right incantation." 

BB had his eyes closed with his keyblade pointing out. Junior was teaching him in the arts of magic as payment for what the elder taught the younger back in the Rougeport adventures. BB internally gathered energy, focused it into a ball, and shot it out the keyblade.

"Fire!" he shouted, and to both of their excitements, it went out successfully and hit the set up target.

"Alright dad!" Junior shouted as he jumped up and down. "But you still have a long ways to go! The ball was rather slow and dispersed a little once it was released. But with a little more practice it'll be perfect!"

Suddenly they heard a crackling above them. It was the P.A. system being used from the bridge.

"Attention guys, but you'll have to end the lesson here. We're arriving at a world so get here for landing," Koops spoke over the intercom. It was easily decided that until both BB and Jr. learned fully of how to fly the ship, Koops would have to chauffeur.

They arrived onto the bridge, the first thing they focused on was the on board screen. It showed a seemingly normal world, with a few things most noticeable. It showed a small neighborhood, a garbage dump, a school, a trailer park, a candy store, a playground and a construction site. On the screen, it read one thing.

**Would you like to land in Peach Creek?**

Koops typed in the affirmative, and they all went off to the side. There, there was a teleporter designed to transfer things to the nearest world. The three each stood on their own platform, and they disappeared in one big burst of light.

* * *

**World Title:** (A familiar whistle begins as a giant jawbreaker rolls across the screen multiple times. It finally comes to a stop, and the title and neighborhood appears with the jawbreaker sitting snugly in the second 'C'.) **Peach Creek**

The scene fades in to the garbage dump as three bursts of light rained down and then dissipated. But everyone was shocked at once.

"Wha… wha…" Koops gasped, the shock having taken his breath at the moment.

"What happened to us?" Junior finished as the three of them looked at their new forms.

Koops's change wasn't too much. He seemed to be a human, about twenty years old from the look of it, wearing blue jeans and the same blue hoodie from before. His shell was gone, but the white shoes and bandage on his nose still remained. His skin seemed some odd shade of a yellow tan, his hair and eyes were both the same colored green that matched his shell, and finally round his neck in a necklace was his keyblade charm.

Junior had quite agreeably changed the most. Now in full human form, he was rather unsteady having to walk in a larger state. His skin seemed to have a tinge of green, his red hair in the style or a Mohawk just like when he was a yoshi. He was wearing a pair of orange baggy pants, and had just a muscle shirt which showed off quite a lot. His eyes were blue and on his forehead was a white headband with a picture of the gold crystal star on it. Finally, just like Koops, Junior's keyblade charm hung as a necklace around his neck.

BB had changed the least, but his shock was the greatest amongst them. He was… normal. He had all the traits he had before his childhood event. His eyes were blue, his hair was blonde, his skin white once more. His outfit had turned into a purple shirt with a black overcoat along with black pants. His shoes and gloves were the same, and his key charm also hanged around his neck. It at this moment he noticed the letter that had appeared in his hand. He opened it up and read it aloud.

_Dear heroes,_

_If you're reading this, then you've arrived at a foreign world that wouldn't respond too kindly to your original forms. The gummi ship transporter was designed to transform anyone that uses it to be transformed so as to better fit the world. Take some time for Koops and Junior to get used to this, it won't the last time that this'll happen. Don't worry; you'll change back to normal once you leave the world. Good luck and good slaying!_

_The Unknown Alias._

"Oh great," Junior moaned. "Alias again. So he's the reason we're like this! How on earth do you guys go like this?"

BB only sighed as he plopped himself into a rather tattered comfy chair. "Well, we'll just have to do as he says. We can spend the night getting used to these forms."

"And sleep overnight in a garbage dump?" Koops asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately," BB said in slightly tired tone, "yeah. Well!" he continued with a suddenly happy expression. "You know what they say! 'No time like the present!' Now let's get started!"

* * *

While the group got settled at the dump, the first part of an infamous plot had begun. It was almost on the other side of the area, in a trailer park known as the 'Park n' Flush'. But there was one trailer in particular. It was simple and blue, but small Shadow heartless came out of the mobile home with something in their possession. But inside, chaos was beginning.

Three teenage girls lay next to each other in a bed, all wearing rather… questionable lingerie. One the tallest with red hair that covered her eyes and one of her teeth was purple. The second had blue hair and an earring. The third had blonde hair a gap between her two front teeth. In respective order, they Lee, Marie and May Kanker; the Kanker sisters.

They slept soundly, their snores in an odd order of being from one person. Then a crash was heard. Lee and Marie at once shot up, wide awake in shock.

"What the heck was that?" Marie asked to Lee.

May was the last to snap attention as they all stood at their bedroom door, staring down the steps. Cluttering sounded and all ended with an empty food can, rolling out of the darkness of their veiled kitchen.

"Someone's in the in the kitchen Lee!" May said in a scared whisper, pointing out the obvious.

Shortly after, Lee's hand reached into the kitchen and flicked on the light as she stood battle-ready with a swordfish in hand. "A-ha!" she cried, but alas, the only thing moving was a window swinging from something's exit. She stuck her head out hoping to catch the escaping intruder. "Hey, where ya goin'?" she shouted, but no one was in sight. "Yeah, we ain't done with ya yet!" Marie joined, her head joining Lee's out the window.

They stuck their heads back in, looking at the undeniable mess that was now their kitchen.

"Typical," Lee said, "Whoever it was sure is a slob."

Marie came to their table, which now had a large bite mark in it that would put a shark to shame. "Why is it always the good ones who get away?" she whined.

"That crum aint worth sheddin tears over Marie," Lee spoke as she shook a now completely empty ketchup bottle and dropped it to the ground.

"Yeah, his loss," Marie replied without any digress. "It's gonna take **May** forever to clean this mess," she stated with a smirk; one which Lee easily joined in.

"Heh heh, May. Good one."

Their attention then went to said girl, who remained at the entrance to the kitchen. But her head was pointed up, as if staring at something mounted over the doorway with wide fearful eyes. The girls then joined her to see what it was. It was something that shocked them thoroughly.

It was a wooden plaque with metal hooks that used to have something resting in them. That something left a blank clean spot on the plaque from where it was. Finally, below were three words that said what said thing was. 'Ship Inna Bottle'.

"**Holy Toledo!**" both the two girls shouted with wide eyes at the loss. Then heck broke loose as the three fought each other as they tried to grab it off the wall.

"Wait, that's mine!" "Let Go!" "No, it's mine!" "I got it!" "Back off!" "Enough already!"

The last statement was made by Lee as she used the plaque as leverage to slam her sisters to the floor and held it up to see better. "Somebody shanghaied our Ship Inna Bottle!"

"It's our family heirloom!" May spoke as she entangled herself from her sister. "We used to play with it on bath night at the old homestead!" she cried as tears began to squirt from her eyes.

Marie promptly covered her mouth with a look of anger on her face. "I say we call the cops!"

May then rushed to the phone before turning to her sisters. "What number do you dial for 911?"

However, she was yanked and thrown into the wall by Lee, who then slammed her fist into the phone breaking it.

"No cops!" she stated. Her voice then became deadly lower. "I say we pay our neighbors a little visit. We find our bottle, Kanker style!"

She then began to laugh menacingly and her two sisters soon joined. Fate had arrived, and the heartless had begun the first stage of their plan.

* * *

The day had begun the next morning, and our sight is turned back onto the part of the junkyard that this chapter had begun in. It was silent, no one was there. Soon however, the sound of wheels faded in. Junior then rushed in, a pair of red skates on. He rushed to a large slab of wood that was propped up on the pile, and he launched into the air, pulling top tier tricks before landing himself successfully on the ground. 

"All right!" he shouted before he turned. "Try and top that dad!"

"Woohoo!" said changeling shouted as shot up the ramp on a new green bicycle. He performed even better tricks, and even landed balancing on the front wheel and doing some hops before setting himself down.

"Oh come on guys!" Koops said as came in also on a green skateboard. "I know you guys like the gifts we got from the teleporter, but we have to get going. Any more time wasted is just advancement to the heartless."

"Jeez Koops," BB said with a smile. "You're just as much a worrywart as back then! But still we'll go. Now, we al remember our fake names?"

"Well of course, _Logan_," Junior said with a sly smile. Since they were going to be in these worlds, they decided that they'll have to use more normal names. BB decided to go with his last name, Koops decided to go with Kris (It's an actual name! I found it on the internet, and its American based too!), and Junior will just stick with Junior.

"Well then what're we waiting for?" BB shouted as he began to pedal his bicycle and took off with the other two following him.

* * *

Our next scene arrives as a goat was busy pulling a cart. Not even really in it was an abnormally large sausage link. On it rode the owner. He was tall and lanky, had a blue haircut, jeans, red shoes and a yellow shirt with a red stripe across it. This foreign boy was named Rolf (and if friend of mine is right, his last name just might be Sonofasheapord. It could happen!). 

"Rolf's giant wiener will fetch a pretty penny at the market, yes Victor?" Rolf spoke to his goat as he sat on top of the wiener and holding the goat's reins. But suddenly, Victor and the cart stopped.

"Victor?" Rolf spoke questionably. "Why have you stopped?"

The signs arose. The goat wouldn't even blink in response. Rolf looked of to the side to see his pet pig, Wilfred, squealing as he moved in circles rubbing his butt on the ground like a dog. On the other side, his coop full of chickens rattled as the residents panicked. He then pulled out a baked drumstick and pointed it to his ear, the bone pointing out to the land. His eyes widened in shock. He rushed as he threw animal by animal into the house's cellar before entering himself. He grabbed the handles as he looked at probably the last time on his peaceful home.

"Have mercy on our miserable souls!" he cried out to the heavens as he closed the door.

* * *

In a different house, more events were opening. A boy stood with a square jaw, a red cap worn backwards, a green shirt and black pants. The boy was known as Kevin. Behind him were two other boys. One was very short, had three lone hairs sticking out from the top of his head, hand a yellow shirt with a vertical red stripe and purple sleeves, and jeans with a chain sticking out of a pocket, just coming short of his red shoes. The final was a tad taller, had a red shirt on with purple shorts, but most noticeable of all was that he was wearing a hat that came down to his eyebrows that looked similar to a sock. Respectively, they were Edward and Eddward. But everyone just took to calling them Eddy and Double-D. 

Kevin then opened his refrigerator door, showing the reason why he had called the two over.

"I believe this belongs to you?" he stated.

Before them was a tall boy, curled up in the refrigerator in nothing but a white undershirt and grey underwear. He was tall and had a small layer of hair on his flat-top head and was snoring. He also was called Edward, but everyone called him Ed.

DD then slapped his face into his hand was Eddy promptly pointed and laughed at his friend.

"Sleepwalking again?" DD said as he went to the boy. "We'll have him vacate E.S.A.P Kevin."

Kevin then turned to Eddy, the hatred between them thick. "Lucky for you dorks I've got chores to do, or I would've had to pound ya." He left the room as DD tried to wake Ed up.

"Ed? Oh Ed?" DD called into his sleep. "Rise and shine sleepyhead."

Eddy then shoved him away and pointed a trumpet at the boy. He played it terribly and loudly, waking Ed up as he scrambled into a standing straight state.

"Private Do-Not-Enter is ready for duty chief!" he stated as he raised his left hand into a salute, but something was on his index finger. It was stuck in a green-tinted bottle, in which an old style ship was stationed.

"Ed?" DD noticed as he came up to the object. "You seemed to have garnered a memento from your slumbered stroll."

Ed then looked at the bottle. "……I did?"

"Aint you caused enough trouble?" Eddy said as he yanked the bottle to him. "It's junk," he concluded. "Get rid of it," he said as he tossed it behind him, only to have the bottle snap back from being still stuck on Ed's finger, causing it to hit Eddy on the back of his head on the way back.

Ed stared at the bottle. "It likes me Eddy," he said with a smile.

"Immanent objects don't like Ed," DD corrected as he predicted the size of Ed's now swollen finger at the neck of the bottle. "Just as I suspected Eddy. Ed's swollen finger will thwart any attempt at removing this bottle."

"Oh I'll give it a twart!" Eddy replied angrily as he went to the bottle. However, if he had looked outside the window behind him, he would've seen random objects and maniacal laughter as Lee Kanker ripper out a fire hydrant and moved on like a rabid beast with the other two sisters following quickly behind her.

Only a twinge bit earlier, one of the neighbors was sweeping her driveway. She was blonde, wore a black shirt with a white undershirt over it and a pair of jeans. This was the local hip girl, Nazz. Nearby on his pink tricycle, with a blue shirt, white pants, a younger male child with an abnormal poofy hair puff at the front of his head. His name is being Jimmy. Soon the both felt an unnatural treamor in the ground and looked to the opening of the cul-de-sac. The three Kanker sisters were entering a pink house with chaotic noises following them.

"What's their problem?" Nazz asked.

That's when the house had collapsed.

"It's a Kanker hissy fit!" Jimmy screamed as he rode away, with Nazz running shortly thereafter as the ground broke like an earthquake.

Off onto a hill that was looking down on the cul-de-sac, our three heroes were watching the scene unfold. All three were trembling at the destruction being made by just three girls alone.

"Dude," BB spoke scared, "these girls make heartless seem like harmless kittens!"

"So just imagine what they'd be if they were heartless!" Junior spoke, his voice cracking high.

"Guys, I wouldn't be surprised if they were heartless!" Koops spoke shell-shocked. (Ooh! A pun!)

"Well we can't just stay here!" BB spoke. "We gotta find out why they're doing this and how we can stop them."

"How about we just go back to the gummi ship and say we did?" Koops suggested.

But it was too late. BB had already gone off, Junior skating like a madman just to keep up.

Jimmy looked out the window as the three girls came upon a close friend of his. He could hear her screams as he closed the curtains. "It's the end of the world as we know it!" he shouted panicky. His door then was busted open as Lee stood there with her hand out.

"Make it easy on yourself curly-q and cough it up."

Marie then ran in. "Let's just find it the hard way Lee!"

"'Cough'? 'Hard way'?" Jimmy questioned. To this day, his fate has remained unknown.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Eddy was slowly pulling the bottle across the yard next door, dragging Ed with it. "Arrg! Let go of it stupid!" 

"It's a biter Eddy!"

"If I might make a suggestion-" DD began.

"It's under control! Back off!" Eddy grunted as Ed attached himself to a tree and Eddy kept pulling, stretching Ed's arm to unnatural lengths.

"But Eddy, this is simple-"

"I said 'back off'! It's under control!" Eddy repeated as he continued to stretch Ed's arm around a 5th tree. Ed's arm then sliced through all the trees and snapped back; slamming Eddy against the tree Ed was attached to. He quickly recovered, only to see all of the five trees fall onto him. When it ended DD rushed to the pile.

"Eddy! Are you alright?"

Eddy then rose from the pile, a little bit disoriented as he held up the bottle which still had Ed's finger stuck in it. "One bottle, hold Ed's finger."

He then snapped back to attention as he noticed the bottle. "What the?"

"Eddy?" DD began, pulling out a bottle of soap. "Wouldn't be easier if we just dabbed a little soap on Ed's finger and-"

It is at this point we shall learn not to say the taboo word around Ed.

"SOAP! YUCK! FRESH! CLEAN! SUDSY! NO SOAP!" Ed shouted and panicked as he ran off, dragging the bottle and Eddy with him. Soon Ed ran into Kevin's backyard and turned, causing Eddy to be slammed into the fence.

Kevin was doing another round of the lawn to be mown when he suddenly stopped as Ed ran by, shortly followed by Eddy and then DD. "Get back here!" "Pardon us Kevin." "If I see ya one more time I'll… dorks," he muttered as he started to run the motor up again.

He continued to mow, while just behind them the boards of the fence were shoved aside by the Kanker sisters, who then put them back into place before continuing. On the other side, BB, Koops and Junior were panting.

"Man," BB gasped, "who knew it'd be so hard to follow three girls."

Suddenly their attention went behind them as the Eds ran past.

"Bad soap, evil soap, slippery sudsy scary soap." Guess who said this.

The three looked on, a little baffled. The other two Eds then came up, also out of breath. Suddenly Eddy stopped as DD cached up.

"Okay Ed, you win," Eddy said in a comforting tone and quickly shoved the soap behind their backs. "See? Soap's gone."

"Well technically you just moved it behind my-"

It was then that Eddy clamped a hand over DD's mouth. The three heroes looked on in amazement. _'He can't really think that'll actually work…'_ they thought. Ed however looked meekly as he crept toward his friends. Then Eddy leaped, tangling with, trying to hold him still.

"Get here you! What are you watin for? Soap him! Soap him!"

"Oh," DD moaned, "Not good, not good."

He crept on toward the match, which Eddy was beginning to lose. "He's putty in my hands!" he moaned, again a little out of it. "Soap him! Soap-"

That's when Ed had backed up against the fence so hard that he was flung back, hitting DD along the way. The hero trio stepped to the side a bit as the Eds slammed into where they just were. It was then that Ed raised his foot, the soap in between his toes.

"I dispense with you disgusting detergent of the deep!" Ed shouted as he kept the other two down with the bottle. And with that, Ed chucked the bottle away like his foot was his hand. At this point, our heroes were really freaked out. "For I, Ed can remove the bottle with sticky tape."

A moment of awkward silence please. … … … Thank you.

"'Sticky tape'?" DD questioned.

"Stick?" Eddy asked as he got himself off of the ground. "You're already stuck numbskull!"

"And your point is?" Ed retorted.

"This is stupid!" Eddy shouted as he began to leave.

"Ed may have something Eddy," DD called. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained you know."

"Just follow my smell bucko!" Ed spoke as he ran after them.

For a moment, the three were silent as they watched them leave. They then all turned to look at each other. "Let's follow them," they all said at the same time. And with that, they began to give chase.

* * *

At Ed's house, the three Eds went in and on as if they didn't notice the absolute destruction that you would have to be blind not to see. The three heroes remained outside, one on the other's shoulders. Call it Green Trinity if you want, I just call it talent. Koops was stationed at the bottom, Junior in the middle, BB on top. The boy then pressed his ears against the glass of a window. The room was girly styled, and apparently belonged to Ed's little sister, Sarah. 

Said girl was currently hiding in her toy chest. She wore a pink tank top shirt and a pair of jeans along with a single earring. She shivered, thinking that every sound would kill her. She then panicked as she heard her door open, but then was angered as she heard her brother's voice. She went ahead and opened the chest a crack to see the three Eds entering. As for our heroes … well BB was just glad that nobody noticed them yet.

"Hello?" Ed called, scratching his head with the bottle.

"Ed," DD spoke, "wouldn't it be more polite to knock before entering your sister's room?"

"I'm in the zone Double D," Ed replied. He then pulls out a roll of scotch tape from the drawer of a bedside table. "STICKY TAPE!"

"Ed!" Sarah shouted, rising from her toy chest. "Get out of my room now. Can't you see I'm hiding over here?"

"Hmph," Eddy spoke. "Can we get rid of this bottle or what?"

With that, his arms took the scruffs of both of the others' necks and carried them through the house.

"And where exactly are we going now Eddy?" DD asked.

"Your place, where else?" Eddy snapped back.

They left the room, and in that second the Kankers came in from the other end, going up the stairs to Sarah's room. Shortly Sarah popped out of her chest again.

"I thought I told you to…" She then immediately stopped and wished for the first time in her life that it rather have been Ed.

* * *

Ed stood on the railing of DD's stairs as Eddy was placing one strand of tape after another, connecting the bottle to the ceiling. 

"I don't have a good feeling about this," DD spoke worriedly.

Eddy was then finished. "Okay Ed, jump."

"WAIT!" DD shouted, preventing Ed from jumping. "You don't suppose the tape would leave any unsightly residue? I mean, Mother has the eyes of a hawk when it comes to adhesive resin."

"Relax," Eddy reassured. "I'm on it."

With that, he shoved Ed over, causing him to fall to the pile of pillows below. Unfortunately, this wasn't done without taking a rather large chunk of the ceiling with him.

"Oh dear," DD sighed.

"Don't sweat it Ed," Eddy called down. "My dad has a hack saw! Ah? Ah?" he spoke like a smart aleck tapping his head.

* * *

Back at Ed's house, BB was still on top of them as he spied on the Kankers who were thrashing Sarah's room. 

"Dad," Junior whined, "how much longer are you gonna spy on them? Are you peeking at her changing?"

"Shh!" BB shushed down, and then he turned back to the scene. Not a thing was now undamaged as Sarah shivered in a potato sack with a sock gagging her. BB then pressed his ear against the glass to hear well.

"Well?" Lee asked of Marie who just crawled out from under Sarah's bed.

"It ain't here Lee," she reported.

May began to tear up again. "Our Ship Inna Bottle is gone forever and ever and ever!"

It was at that point that two minds figured it out. Both Sarah and BB recalled that Ed had a ship in a bottle stuck on his finger when they both saw him. BB quickly jumped down, followed by Junior who fell down in exhaustion.

"Guys," BB said frightened, "I found out what the girls are looking for. We have to find those Ed kids now before they do!"

"Why?" Koops asked scratching at his bandage. "Was it that ship thing on the tall kid's finger?"

"Yes!" BB yelled. "We have to find them now and warn them!"

They didn't have to be told twice as Koops picked up Junior and carried him over his shoulder to the house they saw them go to. Meanwhile inside, Sarah was struggling to get her gag off.

"That's crazy talk May!" Lee said as she strangled her. "Snap out of it! We're finding our Ship Inna Bottle if it kills ya! Now get out there! We gots peoples' lives to wreck."

With that she chucked May out of the room and followed. Marie was about to follow suit when Sarah finally got the gag off.

"Wait! I know who's got a ship in a bottle."

"Is that so?" Lee asked. The end was coming.

* * *

Ed laughed as Eddy was pushing him like a merry-go-round as DD held the bottle down. 

"Sometimes the most perplexing of riddles can be solved with a simple counterclockwise turn," DD stated.

"What a load of bunk," Eddy mumbled.

The doorbell then rang as DD got up. "Now who could that be?"

He opened the door, only to be shoved aside. BB, Junior and Koops rushed in, slammed the door behind them and did all available locks.

"What on Earth?" DD spoke, "What's going on? Who are you gentlemen?"

BB then grasped his shirt as he gasped. "gasp…the bottle…gasp…the girls…half the neighborhood…gasp…destroyed…gasp…"

Double D then reached into his pocket and opened up a tin, offering what was inside to BB. "Breathmint?"

"Listen! There's no time!" Junior shouted. "You guys are in serious danger! Considering what the rest of the neighborhood has suffered because of them, you'll be lucky to die a death at all!"

"Oh come on!" Eddy cried as he continued to turn Ed. "What's so dangerous? And who are you guys anyway?"

That's when the doorbell rang a second time. "I'll get it!" DD called.

"NO!" came the collective cry of our heroes, but it was too late. DD had undone the locks and opened the door. "Good day! And how may I help-" immediately his face fell.

There stood the three Kanker sisters. "A little birdie told us you have something of ours."

It all then clicked in DD's mind. He looked to the bottle on the floor, and then back to the Kankers. Slowly he closed the door, and then redid all the locks. He turned to the rest of them, his face yet to change from stoic.

3…2…1…

"OH LORD! THAT SHIP IN A BOTTLE BELONGS TO THE KANKERS!"

"'KANKERS'?" Eddy yelled. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE, WHY?" Ed screamed. With that, all six of them vacated the room post haste.

The door was ripped off its hinges as the sisters rushed into the house. Seeing no one, they peeked into the kitchen, where a skillet just finished spinning. In the cabinet, the six of them were squished together, each of them sweating bullets. Finally, Eddy spoke up in the lowest whisper possible.

"All they want is the bottle Ed. You're gonna have to take one for the team lumpy."

"Oh, that's real brave of you Eddy," DD joined.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Why should Ed here be thrown to them like a piece of steak?" Junior answered.

"He took the bottle!" Eddy said in defense.

"Oh look! A sponge!" Guess who said that?

"Shh!" BB shushed. "Did you hear that?"

All this time, the Kanker sisters were near the same cupboard, listening to their conversation. Lee then reached to the overhead sink and turned on both knobs. Squeaking then sounded as the faucet shook. Now, call it crazy, but one by one the boys were drawn out via the faucet. First came Koops, then Junior, then BB, then Double D, then Ed, and finally Eddy. Yep. You can pretty much guess that it was rather uncomfortable.

"Whoops! Hey!" Eddy said nervously, "Look what we found!"

Lee then reached out, took the bottle, raised it upwards, and then easily slipped Ed's finger out. Her leg flipped up as she beheld the heirloom.

"We're a family again girls," she said with content. That's when the girls attacked her to get the bottle.

"Quit hoggin it Lee!"

"I wanna hold it! I wanna hold it!"

"Forget it! It's mine!"

The resulting fight then went out the doorway, with all six party members surprised.

"Wow," Koops said as he yanked himself out of the pile. "That was anti-climatic."

"I honestly didn't see that coming," Junior added as he too slipped out of the sink.

"Dudes," BB whined, "this is way too much stress for me."

"…I think that was the Kanker's bottle Eddy." Again, guess who said that.

Double D then slipped out as well as Ed sat up. "You're not the only ones confused here gentlemen. Have you all noticed that we've came out of this virtually unscathed?"

"Are we lucky or what?" Ed asked happily as he got off.

"We must be getting good at this, huh guys?" Eddy asked. He then began to walk off when he snapped back to the sink. They look at the faucet where Eddy's finger was now stuck in the pipe. "For cryin out loud!" Eddy shouted. "Of all the…"

"Aw, just like ol' times!" Ed cried happily.

"Well that sense of confidence didn't last long," Double D mentioned.

"I actually find this funny," BB muttered against his hand as he tried to keep in his laughs; his on beside him on the same notion. Koops just sighed.

"Will you guys just do something, will ya?" Eddy spoke as he yanked his finger in hopes of getting it out.

"I know just the thing Eddy!" DD said happily. "A little dab of soap will do the trick."

"Ah here," Koops called out following him. "Let me help you!"

"Me and uh… Logan here are just gonna laugh at his predicament right now," Junior said; after which both he and BB fell onto the floor and laughed.

"And I will fetch the Kankers," Ed said, "as they are whizzes at stuck fingers."

As Ed walked off to accomplish this, the three remaining boys' eyes widened at this.

"No, wait! Ed!" they called, and they all started to try and yank Eddy's finger out.

This, my friends, is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

… 

…

…

…

Rolf turned on his oil lamp in his cellar and sniffed the air a bit, after which he held it.

"The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air, yes? Or perhaps it's Wilfred's cabbage evacuations. Hard to tell."

* * *

Date of Update: 5/27/2007

Author's Note:

People, I'm afraid I've got bad news. You see, I plan on following a pattern with my updates: not doing one until I do the previous one. Once the list is finalized, I'll place on all my stories for my fans. Now, MLO apparently knows the quotes all too well. So let's see if he can get this one! Now, the Peach Creek arc of my story will continue in the next chapter, in which there is a heartless scheme, a new keyblade wielder, and the first appearance of one of the most powerful keyblade wielders of them all! Stay tuned!

"But tonight we were going to make shrink-e-dinks! EVIL SHRINK-E-DINKS!"


	5. Keep Your Socks On

Kingdom Titans

Chapter 5  
Keep Your Socks On  


* * *

"C'mon Logan!" Eddy begged. "Just do it already!" 

"But I can't!" he protested. "What if I hurt you?"

"Better you than the Kankers! Now do it!" Eddy spat as he closed his eyes.

BB trembled as he raised the Kingdom Key high, and brought it down onto Eddy.

"Hey guys!" Junior called as he dragged a now fully dressed Ed back into the room. "I was able get him just before he caught up with the-! Logan! What're ya doing?!"

The keyblade finished its arc and slammed down breaking… the faucet. Eddy quickly looked over his finger to see if there was anything wrong. He then turned a glare to Ed and pounced.

"I can't believe you would even think of bringing the Kankers to us!" he shouted as the fight commenced. Junior and BB stood side by side looking at the match. "10 munny says Ed wins," BB whispered. "You're on."

However the game had to be called on account of a screaming friend. Everyone looked upstairs as DD's scream resounded. They quickly followed it to DD's and threw the door open. The room was a mess! Everything was strewn about, as if it was just tossed aside to search for something else. In the middle of the room, Koops was trying to comfort DD who was on his knees and weeping at the loss of his organized room.

"Whoa," Eddy spoke. "Sockhead, what happened here?"

"Thieves Eddy!" DD cried as he cried. "Some pathetic lowlifes have ransacked my room during today's over-the-top chaos!"

"But Double-D," Ed called as he rummaged through the stuff. "Some of the best stuff is still here! Look!" He held up each of the items as he named them off. "Your ant farm, your skull, your plans-"

"But one of the most important ones is missing!" DD cried out and went back to sobbing.

"Well, which one was it?" Eddy asked, tired of all of this.

"It's the one for your brother's stink bomb!"

"WHAT?!?" Eddy shouted.

"Wait hold on," Koops piped, "what's going on?"

"Well you see," DD said as he tried to stem his crying, "a few months ago the children of the cul-de-sac pulled a prank on us that had irritated Eddy to no end. As such, for revenge, he presented us with the secret plans made by his older brother for a stink bomb of catastrophic proportions."

"But the stupid thing blew up while it was still in the garage with us!" Eddy interrupted. "For a long time after that the entire cul-de-sac had to be shut down with us inside to get rid of the smell. The only one who wasn't bothered by this was Ed who actually liked the stench the lummox!"

"But why was Ed the only one not affected?" BB asked.

"The main ingredient was Ed's sock," Eddy spoke.

The three heroes stared, and then turned to the boy in question who was now walking around with the skull on his head. "I am dead from the neck up again."

"So then, we already know where to go, right?" Junior said, causing everyone to turn to him. "If the guy who stole the plans is making this bomb, then wouldn't they have to take one of Ed's socks as well to make sure it's the most effective possible?"

"By Jove, he's got it!" DD said as he perked up. "We just have to get to Ed's room and either wait for the thief or find some clues to track them down! I'll gather my investigation kit!"

DD dove into the pile to look for the items needed, and almost at once came out with a Sherlock Holmes hat, a magnifying glass and a notebook tucked into a fold of his hat with a pencil slipped in the rings. "Well, tally-ho gentlemen! Time waits for no man!"

"Forget time!" Eddy yelled as he grabbed everyone's necks. "We gotta get those plans back!"

"I'm turning blue!" Logan choked.

"How can this kid have such a strong grip?" Junior added.

"I'm missing my shell!" Kris whispered.

"End first scene of chapter 5, insert page break and begin next scene," Ed spoke.

* * *

At Ed's house, (which surprisingly hasn't been destroyed yet from the Kanker raid,) the door to the basement opened. Down the stairs rolled Logan and Junior, who then went up against the wall, one on each side of the door to Ed's room. They both then began to make signs to each other like spies. 

Pull eyelids down, snap lip, yank ear.

Rub belly, knock head, bunny ears.

While the two had their conversation, Kris came up and opened the door wide open. The others were astonished.

"Dude! You totally ruined the mood!" Logan shouted.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ed suddenly spoke, coming out of nowhere. "You talk just like Nazz!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Wow," Eddy finally said, "he's right!"

"Now fellows," DD said while adjusting his hat, "we didn't come to talk about our speech natures; we came to find a lead on our missing blueprints."

"Don't you mean plans?" Junior asked.

But his question remained unanswered as they entered the room. It really wasn't too bad. The uncanny decorations and movie posters covered the walls; a mess was all about them in the purple room. The bed that seemed to've come from the garbage dump waited in a corner, a table covered by make-your-own-monster kits sat beneath the room's only window and a TV set sat in the opposite corner. The reclining chair sat before the television set, bright blue in color and holes in the felt. But most noticeable of was what made up a part of the odor about the room. Socks were about and seemingly not disrupted.

"Oh well that's a bust!" Eddy finally shouted. "Not a sock has been stolen!"

"Now Eddy," DD spoke as he began to closely inspect the floor while wearing a medical mask. Hey, with Ed's room, you can never be too sure! "We have to keep in mind that it would only take one sock to achieve the potency of your stink bomb. And since socks are so difficult for a person of Ed's status to keep account for, it would be difficult to notice just one sock's absence."

"Not really," Ed spoke. "There's only seven."

"SEVEN?!?!?" DD screamed. "Ed, how can you survive on a weekly basis with just seven socks?"

"Because five are all I need for my puppet show Double D!" Ed answered.

"You numbskull!" Eddy shouted as his fist slammed Ed into the ground. "Well at least we don't have to worry about collecting too many. Really bad stench, you know what I mean?"

"Well, I found three," Logan reported as he crawled out of Ed's bed. "But what's with the newspaper under there?"

"Can't be as weird as these," Junior spoke, his head popping out of the recliner's cushions with the latest of 15 baked chickens in his hand. "And with another sock in one like stuffing, it was kinda hard to find."

"At least you only had to deal with chickens," Kris said as he exited the nearby bathroom with his left sleeve rolled all the way up and beyond, his arm caked in gravy and holding an equally soaked sock in his hand. "Why do I always have to get the short end of the stick? And why on Earth is Ed's bathtub filled with gravy?"

"Why didn't you just use the ladle?" DD said he accounted the socks on his notepad.

Kris's eyes immediately began to twitch. "There… was… a ladle?"

"Alright, so we found five, and there are seven. Where are the other two lumpy?" Eddy shouted.

"I'm wearing them Eddy!" Ed answered as he raised and pointed to his foot.

"Excellent!" DD stated as he finished writing in his notebook. "Now all we have to do is set up a trap to capture and expose the thief when he or she arrives to rob Ed of one of his socks."

In the meantime, Ed's gaze lingered across the room until they stopped on something that made them shoot wide open in surprise. A shadow had run across the floor to another. "The shadows move Double D!"

Our heroes immediately became wary while the other two Eds raised eyebrows in confusion.

"Ed," DD reasoned, "shadows are intangible patches of shaded areas caused by a slight blocking of a source of light via a solid object."

"They move Double D!" Ed said again as he pointed to the shadows. "And they have yellow eyes!"

This got everyone's attention as pools of shadows began to open in the floor. The infamous yellow eyes blinked open as Shadows began to rise from the pools, eyeing the group. Then all the creatures stood at attention as they noticed the small pile of socks on the floor. The monsters took their battle stations, ready to knock out anything in their way. The Eds began to cower until the trio stood before them, crouched and ready to go.

"Listen!" Logan commanded to the Eds. "Guard the socks at all costs! We'll take care of the Heartless!"

"Heartless?" Eddy spoke. "What's a Heartless?"

He was then grabbed by Ed who already snagged DD. "Look in a mirror Eddy!" he said stupidly… or did he?

"Is it just me," Kris whispered to Junior, "or is BB taking control again like at home?"

"Well what can I say?" Junior replied. "Dad always takes charge when he has to."

With that, the trio swung their fighting arm to the side, their key charms disappearing and then reappearing as their keyblades in bursts of light and got into their battle positions. The other trio had mixed reactions at the sight of this.

"What kinda nutjob fights with those things?" Eddy said in disbelief.

"Now Eddy, be reasonable," DD quelled. "I'm sure they know what they're doing… whatever it is…"

"Cool!" Ed screamed. "I wanna fight the shadow demons of the underworld!"

"NO ED!" was the cry from his friends, but Ed just rushed in, a devil-may-care joy rushing through his veins.

But then the odd happened. In a burst of shadow-like energy emerged about three of each new creature. One type was the blue shaded form of a dog, a red spike collar around the waist, ears like the Shadows' antennae, yellow eyes, a floppy tongue hanging out of an open mouth, and the same crest on the butt like on the Soldier heartless' chest. The second seemed like a giant bike horn with a musical note like antennae on the head, the same crest on its chest. The third looked like a green plant, with a Shadow head at the center with orange and yellow leaves coming from the sides. The crest also was on the base of the plant, presumably its chest. The final one was like a red hammer with legs, arms, and a Shadow head on the top with curled antennae on the back of the head. The crest on this one was shown on the broad side of the hammer.

"What kind of heartless are these?" Logan asked in confusion.

"Hang on" Junior said as he reached into his pocket, "I'll figure out in a moment."

He then pulled out what seemed to be an original Kanto region Pokemon Pokedex. He flipped it open and pointed it at the heartless. Then a picture of each of the heartless showed up as a mechanical voice sounded.

"_Rabid Dog,_" it said as it showed a picture of the dog like heartless. "_The dog-like heartless. Never the ones to directly fight, they keep their distance and won't move until approached. Opening has been shown after their counterattacks, so strike it then."_

It then showed a picture of the horn heartless. "_Crescendo, the horn like heartless. Not ones to attack often, they usually stay by the side and heal their party members. It has been shown that it is possible to regain health by the right action command during such a move. They can also call forth other heartless, so it is suggested to take these out sooner."_

It then showed the plant. "_Creeper Plant, the plant like heartless. They stay in one place and can attack at any distance, whether it's by shooting seeds or with their roots. It has been proven that if they attack with their roots, one could use a reaction command that yanks the plant out of the ground and releases a shockwave that damages other ground bound enemies."_

Finally, the hammer one was shown. "_Hammer Frame, the hammer like heartless. These heartless attack directly, or by slamming themselves on the ground, causing a shockwave to damage any enemies. Depending upon the amount at the time, their threat level is varied."_

Logan and Kris just stared. Junior noticed. "What?"

"Dude, where did you get that?"

"Oh, I found it on the ship. Apparently it's linked to Alias's research data and can let us know what kind of heartless we deal with."

"Guys, we'll discuss the latest trend later," Kris ended. "Right now, we have to fight!"

"DEATH TO HADES'S MINIONS!" Ed screamed as he charged headfirst into the first wave of heartless.

As Ed plowed through, he didn't do any damage. Remember what Sonic said? Keyblades here are the only things that can harm, much less kill a heartless. But Ed did scatter them about, leaving them dazed. The trio rushed into different directions, each having to deal with one of every type at the moment.

Logan rushed forward with Kingdom Key swinging. The swing knocked the Shadow out of his way and into the wall where it dissipated into dust. He continued his run, heading straight for the Crescendo as the Aliasdex, (What? That's what I call it!) had suggested. What he didn't see was a Hammer Frame had launched itself into a cartwheel and slammed Logan in the back. He got back up from the floor, but his spine was rearranged properly. Oh yeah! Take that chiropractic! Logan leaped up to avoid the shockwave when the same Hammer Frame then slammed itself into the ground. Ed suddenly came from nowhere, slamming his head into the heartless's back. It was shot forward, just to be skewered by Logan's waiting keyblade.

Junior kept running throughout the battlefield, swatting at the heartless like golf balls, occasionally sending fire blasts and always hitting his mark. Soon a handful of Rabid Dogs began to give chase since Junior got too close. Junior held the Lionheart to the side as the tip began to glow blue. He pointed it outward as the dogs closed in.

"Blizzard!"

The blue light erupted into a same sized shot of ice which blew apart, scattering the shards into heartless and destroying them.

Kris quickly threw off a Shadow with the Guardian Soul as he soon became surrounded by the heartless. He then looked down and noticed something. A small, green root was about to strike him.

_Initiate 'Root Ravager' reaction command!_

Kris reached down and with reaction command enhanced power, yanked the root out of the ground and releasing a shockwave that struck all of the nearby heartless, and even uprooting the Creeper Plants as well. With the heartless stunned, Kris swept forward out of the circle, striking any heartless along the way.

However, despite this poorly described fight, the most important aspect of this fight is what is about to happen right now. As the trio continued to fight, a few stray Hammer Frames started to make their way to the sock pile, the final two Eds still guarding.

"What're they comin at us for?!?" Eddy spoke panicky.

"We're still guarding the socks Eddy!" DD answered. "But we need help!"

"Why are these monsters after the socks anyway? That's it! I'm out of here!" Eddy cried as he began to run away, only to be cut off by newcoming Shadows.

"HELP!" the Eds cried as the heartless leapt in an attack.

"GUYS!" Ed shouted he suddenly slid in between them and the heartless. Suddenly there was a flash of light as the heartless were swung back, destroyed as the light dimmed down. Finally, events had occurred with Ed in a split second before the light descended.

_"You have chosen the power of the warrior…"_

"_Keep your light burning strong…"_

"_This is the keyblade known as Sugar Rush…"_

"_NO, I AM NOT SEAN CONNERY!"_

The flash died down, and immediately all eyes rested on the object now within Ed's hands. The handle was in perfect representation of the world's jawbreakers, the pole of the weapon was fudge, a green jube-jube served as the blade and finally a quarter was the charm on the chain. They all looked about them, Ed's slightly battle scarred room, and the light burst having destroyed all the heartless. Silence dominated the entire-

"IF YOU WERE ABLE TO DO THAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?" screamed the half pint Ed boy.

Ed in the meantime was just drooling. "SNACKTIME!" he shouted, as he was about to bite into the fudge. His teeth however only hit each other as Logan yanks it away. Holding it in his hands by the blade and handle, he looked slowly and carefully.

"Hmm…" he hummed. "The energy in this is the same as our keyblades."

"How do you know that?" Kris asked.

"……"

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

BB drags his finger on the endless lines of books in the Update Mk 4's library. He then pulls out a book and reads the title aloud.

"Your Keyblade and You by E. Ro Sennin."

(50 cyber bucks for the first reviewer who can correctly guess who the author references to. Hint: he's from an anime.)

* * *

"Um… I just do?" Logan answered. 

"Hang tight," Junior said as he pulled back out the Aliasdex. The picture then is shown on the screen as the voice sounds.

"_Keyblade name: Sugar Rush. Owner: Edward. Ability: Quick Run. Limit attack: Oblivious Joy. A keyblade of attacking which can be used to draw temporary energy for increased agility and speed. But that will result within a temporary loss of energy and mirth once the battle is over._"

That's when the Aliasdex was snagged as DD held it up to his vision. "I must say! This is the most advanced piece of portable informative technology systems I've ever seen!"

Junior just yanked it back. "And it belongs to us, thank you very much!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Eddy shouted. "Just what is going on here and who are you guys anyway!"

* * *

_One lengthy explanation later…_

"…and that's our story," Logan, or rather BB ended. With the story all in the open, they don't actually need the pseudonyms, do they? The Eds however just sat there and stared.

Thankfully, DD was the first to recover from the shock. "Well… then… so… what would the heartless want with a stink bomb anyway?"

The trio opened their mouths and breathed in to answer… only to sigh it out as they realized that they didn't know.

"Well," Junior said as he pulled out the Aliasdex, "at least we have a lead with this."

He accessed the search engine and began a search with the keywords 'heartless' and 'bomb'. In the meantime, Eddy had grabbed DD off to the side.

"Double D! Do you know what this means?"

"That our vision of reality is now tarnished, obscure and irrelevant?"

"No sockhead! This is the perfect chance for a scam! If these heartless are trying to destroy our world, then we can use that to convince the kids to buy life insurance! It's the perfect scam!"

"EDDY! Our world is in a position to be destroyed and us along with it, and all you can think about is how to pilfer the good citizens of the cul-de-sac of their allowances?!? How could you!"

"Shoosh!" Ed hushed. "An important part of the arc is about to be revealed!" he stated before he went back to sucking on the fudge of his keyblade.

"AH-HA!" Junior shouted. "I found something! Apparently Alias has been makin reports about the heartless and one is directly linked to this situation! I'll bring it up."

He pressed a few buttons and then a holographic image came from a lens on the device. It was only a line that moved with the speaking of some kind of teen. The base voice occasionally went high and often mumbled incoherently. Thankfully, there were subtitles at the bottom of the image to read.

_Alias report: effects of heartless upon inanimate objects._

_To further investigate the potential and abilities of heartless, I performed a series of experiments of heartless interaction with non-living objects. The main experiment was to leave a cage of captured with a simple low-leveled flash bomb. Such a bomb usually emits a brief flash of light, perfect for quick escapes or blinding enemies. Once left with the bomb, some of the heartless seemed to inspect the bomb before immersing it with their selves. Later the heartless were disposed of and the bomb retrieved. It seemed the same save for the heartless symbol now on it. We went to a safe testing field and left the bomb there. We waited at a safe distance and activated the bomb. Thank heavens that we had the highest-level eye shields before hand! But it still blinded us for hours and left a gaping crater in the field! Later experiments yielded similar results. With this evidence I can conclude that the energy of the heartless can be used to massively enrich the energy of an object, which could cause the results of the object to be increased 100 fold at least! While this could prove useful for weaponry, it could also be used by the heartless for mass killings, easily allowing them to claim the victims' hearts! Further research to learn how to negate these effects must be pursued. And now, my ramen is finished and must be eaten._

_-The Unknown Alias_

"Well that explains everything!" BB finished as the image died out. "The heartless are using your plans to make an ultra-powerful stink bomb to kill everyone and claim their hearts!"

"OH GOOD LORD NO!" DD panicked, his Sherlock hat popping off to show his normal hat. "We could barely survive with an average powered stink bomb! Just imagine the damage that a bomb of that velocity can not only be unleashed on our city of Peach Creek, but the entire country!"

"Hey hey hey!" Eddy interrupted. "I got a question! Why does the lummox get the keyblade when there's already a handsome, suave, and super cool ladies' man here?" his voice obviously implying himself.

"Because," Junior answered with a smirk, "the keyblade chose Ed instead of Double D!"

"WHY I AUGHTA-" Eddy shouted while rolling up his sleeve when a beam of light went into his chest. The beam went back to BB's Kingdom Key and showed a hologram of a heart that seemed to be surrounded by dark clouds.

"Besides," BB said pointing to the clouds, "the keyblade shows that your heart is too covered in darkness, and keyblades don't easily like such people."

Koops leaned to look at the image. "Beast Boy, how did you learn to do that?"

"Uh…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

BB is reading 'Your Keyblade and You' in the Update Mk 4's library.

"Chapter 1: How to use your keyblade to see things you couldn't before (Perverted or otherwise)."

BB blushed a bit and glanced around quickly. Once he was certain that Koops and Junior weren't around, he dove his nose into the book.

* * *

"Uh… nowhere?" BB finished as he dismissed the hologram. "But the point is that we have to find that stink bomb before the heartless set it off. But how do we find it?" 

"Hmm… I have an idea," DD sounded, "but it's risky."

* * *

BB sighed as the party of six raced down the road, following the Shadow heartless without being sensed. The plan was indeed risky, but simple. All they had to do was lay a sock out in the open and wait for a heartless to take it. Then follow the heartless, and it'll lead them right to the bomb. But here was risk: if the heartless get the sock, then they have to destroy or at least deactivate the bomb starting the second that they found it. So now they were following the Shadow, already heading on the outskirts of town. 

Making sure that they were ready for battle, all of them had weapons on hand. BB, Junior, Koops and Ed had their keyblades out and ready, DD had a slingshot with a bag of stones as ammo, and Eddy was only able to get a slab of wood. But not just any slab of wood, it was a slab of wood with a nail in it! Slab of wood with a nail in it! Buy one today! (This product is approved by Plank.)

Finally at the top of the hill, a final figure stood. He was good friends with the Unknown Alias for many years, and was even the first keyblader to be realized. He was sent on a mission to watch over BB and to save him only when he was absolutely going to die, so for now he must remain hidden. His keyblade was rather odd, it had a small cheese pizza as the handle, the pole of a hot dog, the blade was a cheese covered nacho, and the charm was a small cup of frozen yogurt. The keyblade was known as Snack Time. The figure that held it was a little furry green creature with stubs for horns, an elephant trunk, a small tail and elephant like feet. He smiled at BB and the history he had with him, saying the one word he was most famous for, "Yes".

* * *

BB was mentally rattled as they arrived at a new place. They climbed over a cliff and looked at the pit below. I mean seriously, they were here all of last night, and they didn't even notice this? That's right; they had ended up right back in the junkyard. Down below, a system of heartless was working like a factory on the bomb below. The bomb itself was the same as last time. An abnormally enlarged glove supported by balloons filled with a volatile green liquid composed by countless and varied objects of extremely foul stenches. The Shadow went up a small set of stairs to an opening and shoved the sock in, evaporating into the mixture. 

BB ducked everyone out of sight huddling them together.

"All right," BB coached, "here's the plan. Eddy, Double D, you two know everything about this bomb. When we get in there, you try to turn it off. The rest of us will clear the way for you and then cover you until you're done. Now let's go!"

Meanwhile at that exact time, the heartless all turned their attention to a newcomer that rolled in, his nonexistent eyes beholding the fruits of his plan. The Brain stood tall, and addressed his army.

"Congratulations on a successful mission. Now we release the bomb, and claim the hearts. Our mission has come too far to fail now, so protect the bomb at all costs. And above all things, if any of you find the keyhole, report to me immediately."

Dark energy then began to pool around the Brain to take him elsewhere, but something stopped him. The darkness teleported him, only to a cliff side. And now he was looking down on BB in the middle of his planning.

"Well Beast Boy," he said quietly to himself, "it seems you still tend to locate yourself in the path of my affairs. Let us see just how far you will go."

That was the last statement made before the six heroes ran down the cliff into battle.

* * *

Date of Update: 7/17/2007

**AN: **Man, almost a month of wait and this what I give you? I'm a tick! So anyways, I need a quick vote. Should BB go back to Agnostos Central after he's finished here, or after the next two worlds? The plot won't be ruined either way, but I would just like to know. And since I'm bored, try to guess what other worlds this story will have! I'd like to see what ideas you may have.

"Oh, I feel so deliciously white trash! Mommy! I want a mullet!"


	6. The Stench of Battle

Kingdom Titans

Chapter 6  
The Stench of Battle

* * *

"CHAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE!" BB shouted, pedaling his bike down the hill with Double D riding on the back. Close behind was Junior who was dragging Eddy overhead, Koops who rushed skillfully with his skateboard, and Ed who was running fast enough to catch up. BB and Ed went first, rushing through the mob of heartless while Eddy and Double D ran off afterwards to the stink bomb with Koops and Junior guarding them.

Ed and BB worked together as they expertly slain heartless after heartless. The heartless selection hadn't changed; there were just Shadows, Rabid Dogs, Creeper Plants, Hammer Frames, and Crescendos.

Meantime, the remaining four were rushing up the wooden stairs with Koops and Junior closely guarding the Eds. They continued quickly up the platforms until they came up to the top most platform. It was near the end of the bomb with some kind of a computer console. The quartet stopped at the console, the Eds in surprise.

"Oh dear," Double D moaned. "We have nothing like this in our design at all!"

"Well what do we do?" Junior asked while he kept his eye on the oncoming heartless.

"Are you kiddin'?" Eddy said, "Braniac here can figure it out in no time!"

"Hmm. Even so Eddy, it could take me a while to figure the whole thing out, much less disable the bomb," DD sighed.

"Then get started!" Koops said he began to get into a battle stance. "We'll cover you while you do this."

Meanwhile down at ground zero, BB and Ed were doing relatively well. There were plenty fewer heartless, but there were still plenty to worry about. They were barely scratched and were doing perfectly fine. During the battle though, the heartless seemed to back off to give them room.

BB quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

The answer came in the form of new heartless. The newcomers were of four different types. Some were small people wearing helmets with goggles and scarves, and were in little motor airplanes with their two legs sticking out from the bottom. The overall color scheme was a combo of navy blue and teal.

The second type was cars of the same color scheme. But the cars were standing on their rear wheels, their front wheels seeming to be clenched like fists. The hood was slightly open to show the usual yellow eyes, the metal bars of the engine grill were like teeth. And of course, the heartless crest was showing as a hood accessory piece.

The third type was definitely different; it looked like a red jack-in-the-box with feet. The lid with its heartless crest lock was slightly open also to show the yellow eyes.

The fourth and final however was very much like the previous. The only difference was the grey color scheme giving it a Halloween vibe.

Junior was looking down onto the newcomers and was shocked. He immediately flipped out the Aliasdex for the information.

_Aeroplane, the airplane heartless. These heartless are actually less threatening, though can be an annoyance. They fly around rapidly, making it often difficult to hit them. They attack with charging and even shooting bullets._

_Hot Rod, the car heartless. These heartless are considerably dangerous even on their own and must be dealt with quickly. They usually attack with punches, but often attack with charges, during which they are invulnerable. They often go into another charge attack right after one, giving barely a chance to harm them._

_Toy Soldier, the Christmas toy heartless. Often a danger, especially in groups, they leap great distances and have much health. They attack with either a pumpkin with scythes for a flurry of attacks, or with a soldier for three gun shots._

_Graveyard, the Halloween toy heartless. They're very much like their Christmas counterparts, the only difference is their gun attack is traded in for a tombstone with circling ghosts._

Junior soaked up the information with concern as he watched his father. "Dad, be careful." Junior then stood back up and rushed to the platform stairs to take out the heartless that were beginning to come up.

Back with the lower battle, BB stood still with his eyes often shifting, waiting for the first move. Ed however…

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" he shouted as he ran off.

"Ed! Wait!" BB shouted as he gave chase.

Back up on the platform, Double D continued to work at the console while Eddy stood guard, occasionally knocking an incoming heartless away for Koops to slay.

"Double D!" Eddy shouted as he knocked another Shadow down the platform. "Hurry up will you!"

"This isn't exactly easy Eddy!" DD protested. His fingers continued to work across the keyboard. His eyes suddenly shot wide at what he now saw. He quickly glanced around before pulling out a flash drive stick and putting it into the port. He quickly typed in a command puling up a new program. He then went back to searching, finally locating the bomb controls.

Back at the lower battle, BB was panting, the open space around him becoming shorter with heartless. BB thought for a moment before nodding. It was a risk, but there weren't many heartless left. He stood silent for a moment trying to remember what he read. He gathered his magic energy together, located Ed's light energy, and opened the connection.

_Initiating 'Oblivious Joy' limit attack!_

"Ed!"  
"Yahoo-hoo!"

Ed was instantly next to BB and they clanged their keyblades together, causing a burst of light. Ed then was running along into the heartless with BB flying behind him by holding Ed's jacket. Ed ran into and through the heartless, and any that weren't destroyed by that were destroyed by BB's attacks from behind. Finally Ed stopped and threw his hands into the air.

"CHICKENS!"

Immediately, there was a tremor in the ground before stampeding chickens came out of nowhere, mowing down any heartless left. The attack had ended as BB wiped his forehead, looking at the now vacant battleground.

"Way to go dude! That was great!" BB congratulated.

Ed however was looking elsewhere. "Eddy! Double D!" he shouted in horror.

BB turned to the platforms and gasped. There were still plenty of heartless left at the platforms. "Come on Ed!"

"I'm not in my happy place!" Ed said as they ran off to the platform.

Shortly after, BB and Ed had arrived at the top platform; slightly panting but sighing in relief as he saw Junior and Koops slay the last of them. The two ran up to their friends in cheers.

"Dad! That was great!" Junior shouted excitedly. "But what was big attack that you did with Ed?"

"It's called a limit attack," BB said, remembering what he read in the book. "It's a large and powerful attack sequence that costs all of the user's magic power. You're invincible while you do it and it causes great damage."

"Man, wish I could do that," Junior whispered.

"You can with enough experience," BB added. I'm just wondering what mine will be."

"Yeah yeah, whoop-de-doo. Now how's the bomb coming sockhead?" Eddy shouted.

"Almost done Eddy!" DD said happily. He continued typing until the previous file popped up. "Ah! Excellent!" he said as he pulled out the flash drive and closed the window. He then went back to typing before a notice sound sounded. "It's done!" he shouted happily. "The bomb is disabled!"

This incited a round of cheers. But the instigator of the bomb wasn't giving up yet. The Brain stood silently, watching the celebration.

"Now now Beast Boy," he said aloud. "You don't honestly believe I hadn't prepared for this occurrence?" His jar then glowed green with bubbles as his electronic eyes turned red. "This battle is not over child, and there's always another way to set off a bomb."

Back at the bomb, the cheering was finally ending, just in time for a sudden tremor.

"What's going on?" Eddy shouted. "Is there another chicken stampede coming?"

He got his answer when the fingers of the glove began to spin like a propeller.

"What?!?" DD shouted as the platforms shook. "But I disabled the bomb!"

"Somebody must be using a remote control!" BB shouted. "Hop on the bomb, we'll find out what's going on!"

With that, all six of them hopped onto the bomb, the platforms falling apart behind them. The bomb then took off, heading towards the cul-de-sac. The final battle was coming.

* * *

Later on, the bomb had arrived at the very cul-de-sac, the ruins from the Kanker raid still standing. The group stared down, all of the kids seeming to be gone or still in hiding. The bomb finally came to a stop, just floating in the air.

"Well now what do we do?" Koops asked through the silence.

Another tremor then shook the ground, but since they were in the air this time they couldn't feel it.

"Well listen Beast Boy," DD spoke pulling out the flash drive from earlier, "while we have a moment of peace, I want to give this to you. While I was working on the computer console, I found many files that probably contain information on the perpetrator's plans. They're heavily coded, but probably you can find someone to translate it."

"Perfect!" BB said as he reached out to the flash drive. But when he did, another tremor came, and this time is was audible and the vibrations shook the things about the cul-de-sac.

"Now what's going on?" Eddy yelled in frustration.

The answer came when they turned their heads and gasped. At a short distance was a large thing with two arms each holding their own purple club, the arms looked like they were folded paper. Two sets of long black and red joints each made up a leg of the beast, ending with elf shoe like feet. The torso was a red body with black and red armor, and a large pillar made of black and red disks with mouths and yellow eyes made up the head with the heartless crest on the top of the level head pillar.

"What the heck is that?!?" Junior yelled as he pulled out the Aliasdex again.

_Trickmaster, the jester heartless. This massive behemoth is a boss heartless that prefers to fight smaller enemies. It often attacks with stomps, slams, and fire when the clubs are aflame. The only vulnerable point is the head._

"That must be the plan!" BB said. "Whoever had the bomb come here must be planning to have that heartless destroy it and set off the bomb!"

"Then we already know what to do!" Junior said as he cracked his knuckles. He then ran off along with BB off of the bomb and into the cul-de-sac for the battle.

Koops quickly turned to the Eds to speak. "Eddy, Double D, you two stay here and get yourself to safety as soon as you can. Ed, let's go!"

"No monster is a match for Lothar the viking!" Ed shouted as he ran off with Koops.

Eddy and DD sat for a bit before Eddy spoke up again.

"Hey sockhead, is there any chance we can take the junk from the bomb at all?"

DD looked at the bomb a bit while rubbing his chin in thought. "Well, possibly if I work fast enough. Why you ask? Do you hope to empty the bomb before it can be set off?"

"Heck no!" Eddy said with a smirk as he pulled out a large bag of balloons from his pocket. "I'm not just gonna hide when I can be the hero of Peach Creek! Start making bombs Double D!"

_Boss Music: Apprehension from KH2_

BB, Junior, Koops, and Ed all stood in battle formations with their keyblades in hand while the Trickmaster stood across from them. Behind them, a shield of energy came up to surround the bomb.

_Information: defeat the heartless while protecting the bomb!_

The quartet quickly ran to the Trickmaster who slowly stepped forward. As they clashed, they all tried to reach the head but it was just out of their reach. Having no other choice, they began to attack the knees.

As they continued to leap up and attack, the Trickmaster began to stomp, occasionally harming them. Soon the knees could no longer hold and the Trickmaster collapsed to the ground. They then began to strike the head like a piñata. They were only able to do it so much before the Trickmaster got back up, his knees now healed.

**Boss's current health: 80 percent.**

Junior growled in annoyance as he back up a bit. The others continued to attack the knees while Junior took aim. He then released a fire spell to the Trickmaster's head. The beast however saw it and even smiled. He then raised his clubs to intersect the attack and to make matters worse; the clubs were now on fire. Junior bit his lip and decided not to do that again.

The Trickmaster then began to slam the clubs into the ground, not only causing shockwaves but also blasts of fire. BB quickly backed off, clutching his chest in pain from the attacks.

"Dad!" Junior shouted as he threw a bottle of green liquid.

BB caught it and looked at the label. It read 'Potion'. He quickly pulled the cork out and drank the small bottle. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the concoction work through his system in a flash, healing him.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a small water balloon flew through the air and crashed against the Trickmaster's head. The beats howled in pain, grabbing at his faces. BB looked at the large bomb and smiled as he noticed Eddy shouting in joy as he prepared another balloon of the stink bomb fluid.

"Dad! Give me a boost!" Junior shouted, waiting at the beast's feet. BB then came in a few seconds while the Trickmaster continued to flail in pain.

_Initiate 'Acrobat' and 'Extinguish' reaction commands!_

BB placed his hands underneath Junior's feet and threw him up. Junior then began to swing onto and up the Trickmaster, using the beast's flailing limbs as bars to swing up until he was in the air. He then cast a Blizzard spell, putting out one of the torches. He then swung again through the limbs until he was in the air again and used Blizzard again to put out the second torch. With the fire put out, Junior fell to the ground, somersaulting to come out of it unscathed.

The Trickmaster finally was ending his flail from the small bomb, but not soon enough as he collapsed again from his knees having been taking to much damage from Koops and Ed this whole time. They resumed attacking the head, but this time the Trickmaster recovered sooner, swinging his clubs to deal some damage and to give it more space.

**Boss's current health: 45 percent.**

The Trickmaster then walked to the bomb, ignoring the continuing blows to its knees. It then slammed its clubs against the bomb's shield, and actually drew the volatile liquid from the bomb! Once it took enough, both of the clubs lit in fire once more from the unnatural liquid.

The Trickmaster faced the keybladers once more and crossed the clubs together. It then began to shoot large fireballs at them. The resulting damage almost guaranteed an instant knockout!

"Guys! Come to me! Give me your magic power!" Junior shouted again. Not wanting to take any chances, they all gathered to him, hoping that whatever he planned would work.

_Initiate 'Snowstorm Counter' reaction command!_

They placed their hands of Junior's shoulders and transferred all their available magic energy to him who held out the Lionheart which was glowing blue at the tip again. He then released a maelstrom of snow which began to put out the fireballs before they could reach them. The magic energy given was so much even, that the attack even hit the Trickmaster, dealing damage and extinguishing the clubs.

**Boss's current health: 15 percent.**

The Trickmaster flailed for a second before standing still. It then turned sharply and began to pound the shield of the bomb. Each and every slam was causing so much damage that the shield was to break any second! The heroes tried to get to the heartless, but the constant stomps made it impossible to get in a decent attack. Eddy even threw constant stink bombs, but the heartless was so rampant now with its goal that any damage didn't register with it.

Finally, the attacks became too much and the shield gave out. The Trickmaster paused for a moment out of exhaustion, and then threw its clubs back for one final strike, and its knees couldn't be weakened in time. Looks like it's time for another Deux ex Machina!

_Initiate 'FLY!' reaction command!_

"Not in my happy place! Not in my happy place! NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE!" Ed panicked as he looked quickly around. He then suddenly grabbed BB's arms.

"Huh? Ed! What are you doing?!?" BB shouted.

"Fly Beast Boy, FLY!" Ed shouted as he swung around once and threw BB.

BB screamed as he was thrown to the bomb, but then realized what Ed was trying to do. He then quickly and roughly turned midair, his feet now landing on the elastic bomb. He then was rebounded, the Kingdom Key pointed out as he was bouncing back straight for the Trickmaster. He then made contact before the Trickmaster could go through with the swing. The Kingdom Key ended up jabbed into the Trickmaster's head as BB leaped off to the ground.

**Boss's current health: 0 percent.**

The Trickmaster could be heard screaming an animalistic roar as it fell to the ground for the last time. It did try to remain standing, but it just couldn't keep up anymore. It fell down, its paper like arms fluttering to the street. Finally, each of the faces that made up the pillar head burst in black smoke, the last releasing a rather large heart to disappear into the sky while the Trickmaster dissolved into nonexistent dust.

The bomb then shimmered blue until the heartless crest dissolved away, the bomb following into oblivion in blue fumes. Eddy and Double D fell from the top of the bomb, thankfully to land safely on their feet. The keybladers rushed to the Eds, Ed immediately grabbing his friends into a hug.

"Eddy! Double D!" Ed cried joyfully. "We did it! We defeated the demon from Hades!"

"Alright alright lumpy!" Eddy shouted while struggling to get out of the hug. "Just remember that I had helped in that monster too!"

"Yes, but I must say, I'm concerned," Double D voiced as just submitted into the hug. "That was a horrendously terrible and deadly beast! Do you fellows have to face off against creatures like that all the time?"

"Not all the time," Koops answered, "But we are new to this whole thing so we'll probably just see more of these things."

"What I wanna know is what that ice spell you used was Junior!" BB protested. "Why didn't you teach it to me yet?"

"It's called a Blizzard spell," Junior answered while wiping the sweat from under his headband. "We just didn't have enough time for me to teach you. We'll start when we get back on the road. Besides, I have two more to teach you after that!"

"Oh!" BB exclaimed, "That reminds me, can I have that file thingy now Double D?"

"Oh sure Beast Boy," DD answered as he finally pulled out the flash drive and handed it to BB.

Just when that happened however, something else occurred. A bright flash flashed beneath them, causing them all to look down. At their feet was the manhole cover at the center of the cul-de-sac. But on it was what looked like a yellow rimmed keyhole. Then suddenly to all of their surprise, the Kingdom Key appeared in BB's hand and jerked around a bit to point right at the keyhole. A small beam of light then shot out and into the keyhole as a locking sound echoed from inside, then the beam and the keyhole disappeared. The only thing left behind was a small cube where the keyhole was.

"What was that all about?" DD asked.

"I don't know," BB answered as he dismissed his keyblade and pocketed the flash drive. He picked up the block to look at while Junior glanced at the object.

"Hold on," Junior asked as he snatched the block, "this looks familiar…"

"How?" BB asked.

"Oh, I see!" Koops exclaimed as he looked at the block. "This looks like the same material used for the ship we're traveling in!"

"But then what do we do with it?" BB pondered.

"Well if you were to just give to me…" Eddy said with a certain smile.

"Eddy, don't even think about it" DD said flicking Eddy's head.

BB looked around at the wreckage of the events, the scars from the Trickmaster now adding to them. "Looks like it's going to be a while until everything's fixed."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Eddy scoffed. "Listen, if you're ever in town again look us up okay? I could definitely think of a few scams that your key things can help with."

"Though I can't agree with Eddy's intentions," DD added, "I do hope you come again. Please let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay?"

"No problem dudes," BB answered. "And remember, if the heartless start acting up again, just leave it to Ed here. He could probably do with some training."

"Can do BB!" Ed said happily pulling his three new friends into another hug.

Ed let go, allowing our heroes to start to leave. As they came to the edge of the cul-de-sac, they turned to wave at their new friends one last time before taking off to the junkyard.

A short distance away, Fred Fredburger stood watching them leave. He was still smiling. He almost jumped in there, but Ed was able to solve the problem really quick.

"Looks like Alias has nothing to worry about wit these three, yes."

At another distance away, the Brain stood, his water boiling in anger.

"It appears that you still continue to do the impossible Beast Boy. But rest assured, this is not even the beginning."

That was all he said before he disappeared in a whisk of dark energy.

* * *

**AN: **And with that, the Ed, Edd, n Eddy has come to a close. Now, first off, I am once again open for private messaging once again. Secondly, Lumine Omega, I'm sorry but I'm not taking any suggestions for worlds. Besides, I don't even know the premise that you're talking about! All of my worlds have already been carefully selected and I'm very adamant in sticking to them. That's all I have for now, but you can guess the worlds I'm using. No hints!

Unknown Alias status: Signed out.  
"Oh great. You brought home another crazy person. I'll go get the water hose."

Date of Update: 11/28/2007


End file.
